


Moving Forward

by DTA2013



Series: The Art of Maniputalion [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Babies, Best Friends, Comfort, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Issues, Friendship, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Past Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Torture, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTA2013/pseuds/DTA2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is finally home. The past can be twice as hard the second time round, it allows the old feelings and fears to mixed in with the new until all you have left is anger. Will JJ push Emily too far? Can Sarah bring them back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to place disclaimers so here it is DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters...  
> I also post on FF and fictionpad under DTA2013.  
> ARCHIVING: Only with my permission. I don't normally put this but seems that people are at it again. The only places these stories should be are Fanfiction and Fictionpad. I do not want to have to change the privacy settings on here to only registered users. So please if you find any of my works anywhere other than these sites please inform me many thanks.

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 26 November: 10.32 **

JJ had somewhat closed down, she sat in silence most days, her body was sore, so she was unable to get comfortable, the nightmares woke her in hot sweats, and crying. Emily held her as she would sob uncontrollably into her.

Jane and Andrew helped soothe her, and Elizabeth helped as much as she could, but Jennifer won't allow it, not because she didn't like her, it was about trust and right now the only person she trusted was Emily, she had even pulled away from Garcia.

Garcia tried to comfort her and be there for her, but JJ would brush her off using the familiar words that scream, ‘I am not really’ but I will tell you **'I am fine'** because it's easier. Though it hurt her deeply each time Garcia would try her hardest. Emily would tell her to give her time, wishing JJ knew it was only friendship, and not pity her friend was offering.

She didn't want to see anyone, she couldn't help feeling dirty knowing the team had seen and knew about her past, she closed her eyes slightly as the soft loving voice pulled her out of her thought.

"Baby tell me what I can do to help you please" JJ looked at her for a moment before she turned her head slightly.

"I want to feel Em" she whispered as she let the tears fall.

Emily carefully wrapped her arms around her so her body was flush against her "Tell me how and I will do it baby" Emily whispered in her ear.

"Just hold me and don't let go" JJ said as the sob ripped through from her chest.

JJ wanted one thing and that was for Emily to make her hers again, to wash away the touches of their hands on her body, to make the dirty feeling go away, but she couldn't ask that not yet, she would let Emily hold her, and kiss her, but she would flinch slightly, which broke Emily's heart, but she also understood.

Emily for her part had gone back to how she was before her own attack strong and guarded, though she wouldn't be with Jennifer. She had reaffirmed the strong bond with Morgan. She wouldn't tell him everything, but she allowed him in again, which Morgan was relieved to have the Emily he knew back.

She refused point blank to go back to work, informing Hotch that until she knew JJ was comfortable and safe she wouldn't be going back, and if he wanted to fire her because of it he could. Which Hotch had told her to take all the time she needed, but he had to get someone else on a temporary basis until they both returned to work, Emily had also agreed to help with the consults, though she would work from home which he gladly agreed.

Reid had been round to their house often to keep JJ company, which Emily would smile at, as JJ's eyes would light up at him. Which even Reid was extremely grateful for, Emily and JJ knew he couldn't cope losing another member of his family, he was innocent and sweet and JJ had always been a mother figure to him. They would spend the evenings playing word games and talking about nothing in general.

JJ refused though to speak to her mom and dad, stating she wasn't ready to talk to them yet and she couldn't face them, which they all could understand, though it had hurt Sandy at first, but knowing her daughter like she did; it was JJ's way of healing.

Sandy had told Emily that this is how JJ was after she was attacked the first time, and that she would come around in time and not to worry too much, though Emily could not help but worry about her.

JJ was not able to stay in a room on her own, and if Emily was gone too long she would panic and if she had fallen asleep. And if Emily wasn't there with her she would scream, which Emily had learnt the first night home, she had gone to the bathroom leaving JJ safely asleep, only for JJ to wake up from the mist of a nightmare screaming for her.

Emily had finally managed to get JJ to agree to see a counsellor, which had been an intense argument to which JJ had stormed out the room, only to run back into Emily's waiting arms.

Rossi had made Emily chuckle slightly as he would turn up most nights with meals for them both, he had also become very friendly with Isabella, and they had begun to spend more and more time together. Which Emily didn't know whether to be happy or concerned with it due to his past relationships but for now, her main thoughts were with her wife and her children.

JJ had shocked Emily when she refused to allow Hotch in and refused to talk to him, which worried them both deeply. Emily had assured him that she would come round in time, though she was the first to admit she could not understand why she refused to speak to him.

But after a week of her being home and her bruising finally lessoning to the point Emily was able to touch her without her wincing, she looked at her as she laid across her lap "I am sorry baby"

Emily looked at her puzzled "Why on earth are you saying sorry?" Emily asked totally taken back by the comment.

"For going on my own"

Emily frowned slightly "Oh, sweetheart that was not your fault, you thought he was a friend someone you could trust" Emily said softly as she ran her finger through her hair.

"I didn't listen to you though, and I didn't listen to Hotch," JJ said firmly.

"I want you to listen to me Jennifer" Emily said as she looked lovingly in to unsure blue eyes "None of this was your fault, this was out of your control, it was out of our control, so please don't blame yourself for this my sweet girl, I love you so much but you cannot beat yourself up over it"

JJ gave her a half smile "I can't help but blame myself Emily" JJ admitted.

"Jennifer, the wheels had been set in motion over 20 years ago. Trevor had so much pent up anger and everyone and I mean everyone he blamed, he used our job, and your kind heatedness to take out his anger and pain, but you cannot blame yourself." Emily paused for a moment. "Tommy took advantage of an extremely messed up kid and made his own hate Trevor's. He used him, the same way he blamed you for his father being killed. This was not your fault either"

JJ nodded slightly "I know this Em just"

Emily smiled as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her body "Your mind is telling you it is" JJ chuckled

"I hate profilers" JJ said

"It's not profiling it is knowing you and loving you Jennifer, so much." Emily said softly

"Emily can we go to bed and" JJ blushed slightly as Emily chuckled

"Jennifer Prentiss you do not need to ask, you are my wife. And if that is what you want and need I will give" JJ bit her lip slightly "or you can do whatever you want," Emily said as she leaned down capturing her lips into a soft loving kiss.

* * *

** Location: Home (bedroom) **

** Date & Time: 26 November: 19.01 **

' **You know that to me every day is a blessing, it always has been. It is how I have dealt with many things, which have happened over the years. Though with our job, I never let it kill my heart the ability to care and too love.**

**I look at what happened to Gideon, and in the end. He lost everything the woman he loved, though the truth is, in this job we open ourselves up to it. We in our line of work can become the hunted, just mine started when I was a teenager.**

**Emily has and always will be my rock. However, it is 11 months since the roles reversed there. But I look her now and she is just a beautiful and radiant as the first day I met her, although now she is 10 times stronger than she was.**

**I am truly grateful for the many things in my life. My loving, caring, romantic wife for one. Who would have thought Emily Prentiss a romantic? I know I did not, but she is. If she was a man she would be a perfect gentlemen though I would never tell her that!**

**I love the butch look she has. But I also love the feminine side of her.**

**I am so grateful for our children. Sarah guarded and strong like her mother, but she has allowed me in to her heart. Emily compartmentalizes everything but I guess I do to a point.**

**Should I have let this break me? Is that what they think that I will not be able to cope? Emily is the only person I know who does not treat me as if I need to be put in a bubble!**

**Yes, it hurt. Yes, it has brought back things I had long since dealt with. Yes, I have nightmares! However, who wouldn't? I mean being taken by someone, being whipped and beaten. It truly does leave a scar.**

**However, I cannot allow it to consume me to take over my life. Moreover, I will not allow it to either!**

**However, in doing it am I closing myself off from the people who love me and care for me. I cannot even speak to my parents right now and yet I need my mom so badly. I am so lost right now. I am drowning in an abyss of darkness of pain and horror, she keeps me calm but all I want to do is scream hit out let my feelings be seen but I can't do it.**

**Am I that weak that I cannot allow myself just to express myself in kicking the hell out of something? On the other hand, is it because I know I just do not have it in me? Can I go back to my job, which I love so much? On the other hand, will this haunt me on every case? Will I put them all in danger if I as they say freak out? Nevertheless, I know with her at my side I will be fine.'**

"Jennifer?" Emily said as she walked back into the bedroom "Everything okay?"

JJ smiled at her "Just thinking baby" Emily smiled as she sat on the bed next to her, JJ's arms snaked around her as her fingers ran over her skin. Emily shivered slightly at the touch as she leaned more into her "You're so beautiful Emily," JJ whispered into her ear, as Emily rested her head against her shoulder gently placing a kiss on her neck. "I want you" JJ husked softly causing Emily to look at her slightly confused

"You always have me baby" JJ smiled softly

"That I do but right now I need you baby please" JJ said softly as her fingers snaked up her torso.

"I told you darling you can do whatever you want or whatever you need to do" Emily said with a soft smile as JJ cupped her breast gently causing Emily to moan slightly against her.

JJ guided Emily onto the bed fully getting her to lay down, Emily looked into stormy blue eyes as she took hold of her wrists placing them above her head.

"Leave them there Emily, please" JJ asked softly, to which Emily nodded.

If this was what JJ needed, then Emily was happy to give, to let her do what she wanted, though part of her worried slightly that JJ was trying to push, but she would ask questions later, for now she would do as requested and lay there with her hands above her head looking into stormy blue eyes… JJ need something and to Emily it looked as though even she was not 100% sure what she wanted.

JJ smiled softly as she looked into loving but concern chocolate eyes, no words were spoken as JJ captured Emily's lips into a forceful kiss, which took Emily by surprise. Though she allowed it Emily realised on some level what JJ was doing, as she passively opened her mouth to allow the blonde to dominate her. JJ pulled back slightly as she began feathering kisses along her jaw line, she nibbled gently on her ear lobe before soothing it with her tongue. Emily could not help the slight moan that escaped her lips.

JJ slowly made her way along her delicate neck nipping gently with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. Emily whimpered slightly under her as JJ whispered softly.

"Shh, baby, it's okay" her soft gently voice calmed her somewhat as JJ nipped and sucked against her pulse point. Her fingers, working on removing her blouse.

Emily gripped he pillow above her head to restrain herself from moving to touch her. JJ carried on as she kissed along her collarbone, she spoke gently as she made her request "This needs to come off darling" JJ said with a slight smirk.

Emily nodded as JJ helped her strip out of her clothes "Jennifer" Emily said, it was a slight question.

JJ looked at her for a moment "I need this baby" she said softly, Emily nodded as she laid back down.

JJ carried on again kissing her collarbone gently as her fingers ran over her breasts, her nails scrapping gently against her nipple, Emily moaned softly as JJ continued to kiss down her body, along her shoulder her tongue dragging along her arms causing goose-bumps to rise on her skin.

She took each digit into her mouth sucking gently before releasing it with a soft pop before making her way back up her arm and repeating the same action along her other, Emily moaned deeply under her touch.

Kissing her way down she dragged her tongue through the canal between her breasts, before kissing and nipping her soft delicate skin as her fingers rolled her other nipple gently. Slowly she wrapped her lips around Emily's taut nipple as she gently suckled. Causing Emily to moan her name. JJ nipped her nipple gently as she washed her tongue over it, moaning gently against her skin as she kissed her way to her other breast repeating the same action.

Moving her slightly running her tongue over her torso, she mused at her muscles, which rippled underneath her, dipping her tongue into her navel, Emily whimpered slightly as she gripped the pillow tightly.

JJ looked up at her for a moment smiling gently as their eyes locked with one another, seeing nothing but trust and love in her eyes JJ broke the contact as she moved down her body. JJ gently moved her legs apart as she trailed kisses along her groin and down her inner thigh, causing Emily to nearly scream her name.

"God baby" Emily rasped under her intense ministrations.

A smile crossed her lips as she made her way down her legs, gently mapping each quiver each moan and gasp that came from her wife. Carefully she made her way back to her centre as Emily squirmed slightly under her.

"Mmm, I love you Emily" JJ moaned into her core.

Emily could not help but tense slightly as JJ settled herself in-between her legs. JJ blew cool air over her core, before her tongue feathered over her folds teasingly, JJ moaned into her, as Emily moaned louder. Her body highly attuned and aroused as she felt a tongue run up the full length of her core.

JJ moaned as she breathed in the smell of her arousal gently coxing her clit from the hood as her tongue ghosted over it before gently taking it between her lips. Emily gasped as she tensed slightly as she gripped the pillows tighter; Emily was flushed with arousal as she moaned loudly she was already close to her climax.

"Yes, Jennifer, yes" she chanted as JJ dipped her tongue into her core, before returning back to sucking and nipping on her clit, slowly and gently JJ ran her finger through her folds her mouth never breaking contact she eased two fingers in to her centre as she gently pushed her in to her climax.

She waited for the waves of her climax to settle as she removed her fingers. Emily moaned softly at the loss of contact.

As JJ started to trail kisses up towards her lips pulling her into a passionate kiss running her tongue along Emily's lower lip to be allowed entry which Emily was all too willing to give, gently she pulled away when the need for air became too much for them she smiled softly into swirling blue eyes.

"Wow." Emily murmured as they broke apart.

JJ curled up next to her, as her fingers ran across her stomach "thank you" she whispered

"For what sweetheart" Emily said as she ran her fingers lovingly through her hair. JJ smiled as she leaned more into her as a single tear slipped from Emily eye, she nuzzled against her hair "I love you" Emily whispered as JJ remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

** Location:  ** ** Dr Scott’s Office  **

** Day & Time: 30 November: 10.17 **

In the denial stage, we refuse to believe what has happened. We try in our mind to tell ourselves that life is as it was before our loss. We can even make believe to an extent by re-enacting rituals that we used to go through with our loved one.

' **I told them, and myself, that I was fine. Fine! Just fine. Can we please not talk about it anymore?**

**However, here is the thing I have discovered: I might have buried this story, but it was not dead. It was still alive, and it grew in that deep place I put it. Like a vine from some mutant seed, all twisted and ugly.**

**In addition, as it grew, it strangled a lot of other stuff in me that should have been growing. It killed my trust, my confidence. It almost killed my sense of who I was. Though I have overcome this once'**

"Jennifer I need you to tell me as much as you can and can remember about what happened to you 16years ago"

JJ sighed, but she had agreed to this, so here she was sat in the room of one, Dr Scott victim and rape counsellor

"I remember everything that happened that night"

JJ said as she looked down at her hands; she had been coming here twice a week while Emily would wait in the waiting room for her, she had explained why she was here but now the Dr wanted her to speak it and with that she knew it meant reliving it.

"I use to hang around with the girls that I played soccer with" she frowned slightly "we went camping kind of our last adventure as a group" she paused slightly "She was also my girlfriend, her name was Carly" JJ said in a choked up sob.

"There were always rumours around town, you see ten years before a group of girls went missing, and they still, well they hadn't found them, but they have now" JJ rambled slightly

"We set our camp site up near the old farm house" she glanced up at Dr Scott as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"It was a good evening, we joked, laughed by the small camp fire we had set up" she swallowed hard as she tried to keep her emotions at bay "a few hours later we were approached by" she shook her head trying to not show her fear. "He was from the town over, he spoke to us told us to be safe, and then he left or so we thought" JJ sighed

"We went to bed in our tents a few hours later, I was woken up by someone's hands around my neck" JJ wiped her eyes stopping the tears from falling "He restrained me tied my legs and hands so I was only able to kneel or lay down, before dragging me outside"

"He lined us all up outside the tent" she swallowed "the boys that were with us, got knocked out as Carly and I were placed in the back of his pickup.

"We were taken to what I can only describe as a barn, he tied" she let out a dry chuckle as she tried to keep her emotions at bay "well to what I can only say was a board but more like a circle as he was able to get to front and back" "He whipped us both" she ducked her head down "if it wasn't the whip, it was his fists, he told us how unclean we were, and how he was going to cure us" JJ half sobbed from the memory

"He, he" she swallowed hard as she closed her eyes. "he raped us both" she turned away in shame "I still don't understand why it happened or why after he, in his words 'cured us', he dumped us both outside the hospital" JJ let out a have laugh "You know if he hadn't had done that he wouldn't have been caught"

JJ sighed "But now I know why and that he didn't act alone"

' **I hope this will explain my thousand-yard stare that I seem to have now, I hope it explains all those times I vanished into myself. Can you forgive me?**

**This time, though, I did not feel nervous or sick. I felt detached from my body, observing myself. I felt like I was watching a character in a cop thriller, a confident woman who knew what she was doing. Before, she was killed.**

**Fear protects us from threats. However, fear is such a powerful, primal response; it appears even when no dark cave is at hand.**

**I tried to bury my fear, but denying it did not make me fearless. I had to unearth it, and understand it, to change things. In here I am safe to say everything I could never say at home or work'**

The door to the room opened and JJ finally emerged as she walked over to Emily; Emily knew the routine, JJ would come out the doors not say a word, take her hand and lead her straight to the car, which Emily would allow. However, today was different. JJ stopped as they reached the car, turning to face Emily as she looked into loving caring soulful eyes, she couldn't help the small smile.

"I love you so much Em" JJ whispered softly as Emily held sorrowful eyes in hers.

The life and light was slowly coming back into those swirling blue eyes. Emily knew that they were not just talking about what had happened to JJ a few weeks ago that she was in fact talking about what happened 16years ago. This also meant she was reliving both, and Emily could only pray it was helping her.

"Can we go and get the twins and go for a walk to the park Em?" JJ asked softly.

"Of course we can"

JJ smiled softly "Can we feed the ducks"

Emily couldn't help but chuckle "You can even feed the fish if you want" JJ rolled her eyes playfully as she slapped Emily's arm.

They made the short trip back to their home "Are you waiting here?" Emily asked as she went to get out the car. JJ glared at her slightly

"I think I gave you the wrong idea Emily," JJ said with a pointed look "I meant we are walking to the park and leaving the car at home"

Emily rolled her eyes playfully as she replied, "Well my love, you have to tell me these things so I do not assume" she stuck her tongue out as they both heading inside with JJ calling behind her

"You are a brat Emily Prentiss"

Emily laughed "And yet you still love me"

"Pretty sure of yourself there aren't you!" JJ teased

"Pretty much yes" Emily said with a slight smirk. They got both babies settled in to the double buggy as Emily's eyes softened as they lingered on Andrew.

"He will be fine Emily and no matter what happens we will manage okay" JJ said as they both looked at him.

They made their way slowly around the park as Emily try to broach the subject with her wife "How did it go today sweetie?" JJ stopped mid-step with the buggy as she looked at Emily.

"Not great, but not too bad" JJ paused for a moment "She does think I may not be in denial anymore though" she mused with a sad smile.

"Jen I so proud of you, you do know that right?" Emily said softly

"You have said that a few times baby" she smirked as she looked down at Jane who was staring at her. "Em, right now I am just so grateful, for you and our children and that is all I can manage, it's like re-living it all over again," JJ admitted as she smiled at her daughter.

"Jen, is it helping any?"

JJ looked into soft brown eyes as she spoke "It is, and looking at it I wish I had dealt with some of it back then" she let a half smile ghost her lips, before they carried on along the pond.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 3 December: 09.56 **

**ANGER**

**We get angry. The anger can manifest itself in many ways. We can blame others for our loss.**

**We can become easily agitated, having emotional outbursts.**

**We can even become angry with ourselves.**

**Care must be taken here not to turn this anger inwards. Release of this anger is a far better way to cope.**

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?" Were the words resounding through JJ's head as she dug through the black hole, that was her rather large handbag or mini suitcase as the Emily called it. JJ knew that she would probably be more successful if she was calmer and took time to take out some of her belongings, as opposed to just grabbing random things and trying to feel her way around the bag.

However, calm was one thing that she was not. She was upset, more upset than she remembered being, in the recent past and in the deep recesses of her mind, this knowledge troubled her.

However, she pushed everything into the back of her mind and concentrated on the anger... She honestly needed to start cleaning her bag more often or maybe just reducing the size of the bag... The growl that escaped JJ's throat was enough to inform her team that it was time to make a hasty retreat. While most of the time JJ was the calmest and sweetest person in the world when she was angry - she was ANGRY!

Most of them had learnt the lesson the hard way in their early days of working with her and now knew not to push the petite blonde beyond her limits.

"Ma?" Sarah said as she walked fully into the kitchen.

"WHAT!" JJ yelled.

Sarah looked at her before deciding out of the kitchen would be the safest bet for her right now. "Nothing Ma, I'll just go and" JJ sighed

"Fine do what you want" JJ closed her eyes again as she searched through her bag.

"Jen, what on earth are you looking for?" Emily asked softly, as JJ glared at her.

"Like you would care" JJ scowled.

Emily looked in shock for her part as she whispered "I've always cared"

JJ head snapped around and before she even had registered what had happened, Emily was leaning against the door holding the side of her face.

"Oh, God, Emily" JJ said as she realised she had just thrown the book she was looking for straight at her, Emily looked at her for a moment not wanting to move or speak. JJ's eyes begged her "I'm so sorry baby" all Emily could do was shake her head and give a half smile. "Emily please"

Emily just looked at her sadly, "Jen if you can't talk to me, that's fine, but don't take it out on our children, despite everything Sarah wants to be there for you and so do I" Emily said honestly.

JJ looked at her sadly "Jennifer I know you don't mean to take your anger out on us. And believe me I know you are trying to cope. Just don't push your daughter away she loves you so much, we both do, you just need to allow us to help" Emily said with a soft smile as her cheek began to throb.

JJ walked over to her gently resting her hand on her cheek, Emily leaned into her touch "I am so sorry Em, I didn't mean to"

Emily placed a finger on her lip to still her as she spoke "I know you didn't, so please don't say sorry" Emily said turning her head to place a soft kiss on her hand. "You know, if you want to get rid of your anger I have a great way, and it has always worked so well in the past" Emily said with a slight smirk

"What?" JJ asked.

"Kicking the crap out of Morgan always helps" Emily said with a wink "And I am more than sure he will be willing"

* * *

** Location: BAU Gym **

** Time: 13.28 **

Morgan looked at Emily slightly sceptical "Why am I doing this and not you princess?" Morgan asked again.

"Because with me she would hold back, with you she won't and you are the only person I know who can cope with it" Emily said softly.

"You owe me," he said with a pointed look.

So they all were stood in the middle of the FBI gym, Morgan had started to warm up; even Morgan knew JJ could fight and hit like Emily could, but he also knew she need this in some way and looking at his partners black eye he could only guess where it had come from, although Emily would never admit it.

Emily was silent as she watched them both. JJ knew what she was doing, He feinted left, made a quick strike at her side, then lunged, the move very reminiscent of a football tackle.

JJ suddenly was not there anymore, though. Just as he had reached the moment where he could no longer change his direction, JJ had sidestepped left, bringing up one knee. The breath was yanked from his chest, JJ pressed up and over, using the momentum of his charge to send him flying.

The impact was audible as he hit the mat on his stomach, leaving him stunned for just a second before he rolled and got back to his feet, looking at the other agent more warily this time.

JJ was too fast for him, though. More than once the blonde caught herself holding her breath, afraid that one of his blows really would land, but somehow, with an amazing economy of motion, she was just never, where Derek expected her to be.

They swapped blows for blows as Emily closed her eyes to move out of the gym; in honesty, she was praying Morgan could get something out of her where she was not able.

"So" Morgan said as he punched JJ's shoulder

"So?" she questioned as she moved slightly to the right

"Going to tell me why we are here?" Morgan asked, as JJ's fist connected with his faces

"No" she fired back as Morgan dodged her.

"Okay" he smirked slightly as his fist connected with her chest "How about now" he mused,

"I am not Emily" she screamed as she punched him squarely on his jaw.

"Oh I know that" he said with a slight smirk. "So how she get the black eye" he mused as JJ faltered slightly.

"I…" JJ looked away as Morgan pushed saying something he should not.

"Do I need to make a report?"

"NO!" JJ screamed.

"So you didn't hit her?" he mused again.

"A book" she admitted weakly as Morgan managed to pin her to the ground.

"Fall off a shelf?" JJ shook her head "You did it?" his heart broke when JJ nodded "Why?"

Her eyes fell on him as she spoke "It's my fault all of it"

Morgan smiled "The book part yes" he raised his eyebrow "The other no, not your fault" he said softly, "You do on the other hand need an outlet Jay. Or if people keep seeing Prentiss black and blue some questions will be raised" Morgan warned softly.

"It was" JJ closed her eyes in shame.

"Hey listen to me, that woman would walk to hell and back for you, she never told me what happened but I could tell" he said softly


	4. Chapter 4

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 8 December: 11.01 **

**BARGAINING & DEPRESSION**

**‘Bargaining can be with ourselves or if you are religious, with your god. Often we will offer something to try to take away the reality and pain of what has happened. We may try to make a deal, to have our loved one back as they were before the tragic event occurred.**

**It is only human to want thing as they were before. You may only realize that this is happening to you when someone points it out to you.**

**Depression is a very likely outcome for all people that grieve for a loss. This is what I would consider the most difficult stage of the five to deal with.**

**There can be the feeling listlessness and tiredness. You may be wandering around in a daze, thinking that you are feeling numb.**

**You may be bursting helplessly into tears, seemingly for no reason. Feeling like there is no purpose to life any more. Feeling guilty, as if everything is your own fault.**

**You may find you feel like you are being punished. Pleasure and joy can be difficult to achieve, even from things and activities which you have always gained delight.**

**There can even be thoughts of suicide.’**

Emily stood looking out the window over their back garden as the footfalls came behind her, she always knew the difference between Sarah's and JJ's as she spoke "You okay kiddo" Emily said softly as she stared outside.

"Mom, I am worried about Ma" Emily nodded

"I know, and I am as well" Emily shook her head slightly.

"What can we do Mom it's been weeks" Emily chuckled slightly

"Right now Sarah, I am just hoping she doesn't leave us." Emily said as her shoulder sunk slightly.

"Mom is it that bad?" Emily shrugged slightly.

"I let her shout, scream, anything she needs, I have given her the space she has asked for, I just don't know" Emily said as she carried on looking outside, lifting her hand to wipe the silent tears away. "I don't know what else to do Sarah, I just wish I knew" Emily sighed "In all the time I have known her, I have never seen her like this, distant, angry."

"Where is she mom?"

Emily turned slightly "I have no idea, she went out three hours ago, and her phone is off”

Sarah nodded "Mom you going to be okay?"

Emily smiled softly "I will be no matter what happens" Emily said as she turned back to look outside.

"Mom I'll be back"

Emily nodded "You go, say hi to Adam for me" Emily said her voice slightly wavering

"I will" Sarah said as she headed out to her car.

* * *

** Location: Park **

** Time: 12.49 **

JJ had driven out of town, to the secluded park area; she sat there thinking to herself for a moment before deciding to go for a walk around the lake.

Sarah made her way through the town, in a hope JJ is where she thinks she might be, in a hope to be able to bring her home, even if it was only partly. Sarah stopped her car next to JJ's, grateful that she had been correct in where she would be, but now all she had to do was find her. Which considering the area was not as well travelled, as you would think it to be was not going to be that hard.

Sarah sighed as she remembered the day JJ had brought her here as she followed the same path they had taken.

And there she was, sat on the same bench they both had when Sarah had told her and hers and her mom's past. Slowly she made her way over hoping she would not make her jump. And praying her Ma would not shoot first asks questions later. But right now Sarah did not know what to do; she just hoped that once she opened her mouth the right words would come.

"Ma?" Sarah said softly as she got closer. JJ ignored the voice as she continued to stare across the lake.

"Ma?" Sarah said again as she got closer. Sarah stayed away from a little as she started talking. "I remember when you showed me this place" Sarah said softly "It was the first place I knew I could fully trust you and come to you about anything and know you would be there for me"

JJ did not comment or show any sign that she was listening to her as Sarah carried on.

"This was the place I knew I would get to call you my Ma, and that you wouldn't hurt me or my mother" JJ flinched slightly

"JJ, I know bad things have happened, trust me I fully understand" Sarah said with a slight sigh "But you can either run from everyone who loves you and wants to help or you can allow us in" her voice pleaded. "JJ if I lose you, I lose mom and I don't know what I would do without you both in my life," Sarah said as she back away slightly. Sarah's use of her name caught her attention, Sarah had not called her JJ in months and that hit her heart hard.

"You have two children and a wife at home, who is already thinking you are leaving her." Like her mother Sarah was able to guard herself when she needed to she could emotionally detach herself from those she loved, so she did not get more hurt. "When did you find it so hard to talk to her JJ?" Sarah pushed

"When did I become JJ again to you Sarah?" JJ asked as her voice was laden with tears.

"You don't seem to answer any more when I say it" Sarah answered honestly "Talk to me, I know you may think I won't understand JJ but just give me a chance please?" Sarah almost begged as JJ turned to look at her.

"I wish no one knew" JJ whispered.

"I can understand that, Mom said the same thing to me before" JJ sighed, "She thinks you're going to leave" JJ's eyes went wide as she looked at her.

"Why. I've…"

Sarah shook her head "You don't talk to her, you don't talk to anyone anymore, other than that Dr" Sarah moved slightly closer. "I know what it is like to have something so bad happen to you that you wished you could turn the clock back, and just start over, wipe it out from the world and never look back at it again" she paused. "If you push mom, she will give up because she would do anything for you, and if that meant letting you go she would. No matter if it killed her," Sarah said, as she looked straight at her. "And then I would lose everyone I cared about!"

JJ frowned slightly "I'm not pushing her away" JJ said weakly.

"Yes you are, look at you. Mom doesn't know where you are, you have asked her for space and she being mom, has given it to you," Sarah paused "She got Morgan to allow you to kick the living crap out of him, just so you would snap at her again, YOU are going to lose her if you don't talk to her!" JJ looked at her lost for words

"I want my Ma home, I need my Ma back," Sarah said firmly "And I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on in your head Ma. I am not like mom. I won't allow you to push me to the side-lines, like you have with everyone else" she paused "So we are both going to stay here until tell me"

JJ let a dry chuckle leave her lips as she looked at Sarah. "You are like her Sarah" JJ pointed out.

"Stubborn and pig-headed, I know" Sarah said with a slight smirk "But I also know people and I know when they are drowning in pain and are so lost that they need help in finding their way back home"

JJ looked at her for a moment her eyes full of unshed tears "It just hurts Sarah," she finally admitted

Sarah nodded in understanding "I know Ma, but letting it build up like this isn't doing you any good," Sarah said softly as she moved closer

"I blame myself," she whispered.

"That I can also understand" Sarah said with a slight smirk. "Let me ask you something" Sarah said as JJ gave her, her full attention. "Do you love her?" she asked.

JJ was taken aback slightly by the question as she looked at her "Yes!"

"Do you trust her?" she asked again

"Yes"

"Then why shut her out?" Sarah asked, again taking JJ off guard

"I didn't mean to" she said softly.

"Ma, we all have things we would rather forget, but would you like to hear what I think and you can tell me that I am wrong, you can shout and scream at me when I have said it, but I feel you need to hear it" Sarah said firmly as JJ nodded wrapping her arms around herself.

"If you hadn't of been raped, your life would be different, you wouldn't be here, you wouldn’t be married, and you wouldn't have children, you wouldn't work for the FBI, I even doubt you would be as caring and loving as you are" Sarah paused slightly

"The path that you had to take is hard, it hasn't been easy for anyone I have ever met, but this path leads you here. Now if you want to wallow in self-pity and feel sorry for yourself. I can't stop you, but then I also have to ask to do you really love our family enough to see that it is your past and not your future"

"And if you were to turn the clock back. I wouldn't be standing here with you now, your past does not define who you are or where you go in life, but it shapes you into the person you are and have become and Ma. I wouldn't change that for the world"

JJ looked at her intensely as she spoke "You don't know that!" she whisper causing Sarah to laugh somewhat

"And if my mom hadn't have gotten drunk trying to fit in. I wouldn't be here, if mom hadn't of gotten raped she wouldn't of had those two adorable babies that are waiting at home for you. Tell me something JJ, would you change any of that?"

JJ swallowed deeply as she thought about what Sarah had just said as she shook her head slightly "I wouldn't change you or our family for the world, despite everything that has happened"

"Then why are you so hell bent on pushing us all so far away?"

JJ thought for a moment "You all deserve better"

Sarah scoffed "And we don't have a say in this? Let me tell you something, in all my life I have never seen mom so happy, so unguarded and you did that, not me, not grandma, YOU! You're the one person she allows to see her and you're the one person she needs and you need her as well as much as you will both say I am wrong, you need each other."

"Tell me the one thing you want Ma?" Sarah said softly as she looked at her

"I want to go home" JJ admitted.

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Time: 15.07 **

**ACCEPTANCE**

' **God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. The courage to change the things I can. And the wisdom to know the difference. - Serenity Prayer'**

**You learn to accept and deal with the reality of your situation. Acceptance does not necessarily mean instant happiness.**

**Given the pain and turmoil, you have experienced, you can never return. To the carefree, untroubled 'YOU' that existed before this tragedy.**

**However, you will find a way forward.**

Sarah had follow JJ back home as they parked their cars in the driveway "What if she doesn't want to hear it" JJ said her voice unsure.

"Ma trust me, she will and she does, she is scared that she has lost you" Sarah said softly as she opened the door, closing it gently behind them.

Emily was still stood at the window in her own thoughts, Sarah would have thought she had not have moved if it had not been for the fact that Jane was crying in her arms.

"Shh, sweetheart" Emily cooed softly as she rocked back and forth trying to comfort her daughter "You miss mamma don't you" Emily whispered as Sarah rested her hand on JJ's shoulder. "I miss her too princess" Emily said weakly not noticing the two of them behind her "What we going to do little one, hey" Emily said softly as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

The slight noise made her jump "I'm so sorry" JJ whispered, she could hear the tears in Emily's throat and noticed as she tensed slightly. Emily controlled herself slightly not wanting her to see the tears.

"Let me just go and"

Sarah walked up to her "I've got her mom, you two just talk please" Sarah said as she took Jane off Emily walking out the room.

Emily turned back to the window trying to shelter her heart and feelings more as she let out a slight sigh.

"Em" JJ started, to which Emily just nodded in response "Please Emily" she turn around slightly.

"Jen, I just" Emily closed her eyes slightly unsure if she could cope with any more pain.

"I didn't mean to push you so far away and I never meant for you to think I didn't want to be here," JJ said softly as she walked over to her.

"There was a time Jennifer, that we could talk, and you felt comfortable with me enough to share things, but now it's either you screaming at me or" Emily flinched slightly "I just don't know what to do to help you anymore, anything I do seems to make you run further away from me"

"I got so lost Emily," JJ said softly as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"I had noticed" Emily said a little colder than she meant to. "I was always there to help you Jen" Emily sighed "And help you through it, I didn't want to lose you," Emily said unable to control the tears that streamed down her face.

"You haven't lost me Emily" JJ whispered in her ear "I love you so much, I just didn't know what to do or how to say I was drowning. I couldn't understand why you still wanted me"

Emily wrapped her finger around JJ's as she spoke "I always want you and I always want you to want me. I would give my soul for you Jennifer, to save you from everything you are going through, but I need you to talk to me and stop shutting me out" Emily said softly

"I don't and I didn't mean to shut you out, I blamed myself Emily, for everything I wished I could turn back the clock and make it all go away" JJ paused slightly. "Until a young lady pointed something out to me, that made me see, that I wouldn't and couldn't change anything in the world, because I need you Emily so much, I want to come home" Emily frowned slightly

"This is always and always will be your home Jennifer, and this is your family," Emily said as her body shivered slightly

"I know that now, look at me baby" JJ said pleadingly, Emily turned round looking at her. JJ's heart broke as she saw how much pain was hidden in those chocolate brown eyes "Oh baby" JJ said as she cupped her cheek, "I am so sorry"

JJ's eyes were not as dull as they had been over the past few weeks, she could see the love in her eyes covered in pain

"I love you so much Jennifer, don't you ever forget that" Emily said softly as she wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a hug. "My sweet girl" Emily said softly as she ran her fingers down her back "don't ever doubt that this is your home darling" Emily said softly

"I love you too Emily so much" JJ nuzzled her face into the nook of Emily's neck as she spoke. "I just got so lost and scared, I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't breathe without it hurting, and then I hurt you, and I never ever wanted to hurt you like that I swear baby," JJ said as she began to sob into her neck.

Sarah stood in the doorway as she watch her two mothers reconnect she could not help but smile. She caught Emily's eye and tried to duck back out the room but the soft voice stops her. "Sarah come here please," JJ whispered.

She walks into the room carefully her eyes never leaving her mother's as she walks over; she wondered how JJ knew she was there in the doorway watching them. Emily rubs her back gently as JJ turns around she smiles so softly at her as she speaks.

"Thank you Sarah, for everything" she says softly.


	5. Chapter 5

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 9 December: 12.07 **

**JJ's Point of view**

**It is amazing how much can change in eleven months… However, it has.**

So this was it, this was how things were to be. I guess I knew but there again I never saw this coming.

** First year… **

The day she came into my life… Elle had left after… I am not sure you can say self-defence as she said it was… I never fully took to her after that, and after everything in our personal life…. I was somewhat glad she had left…

We had come back from a case and their in my office was this brown-eyed beauty… I had spent the best part of the morning explaining how the BAU worked…

She sat there with her notebook… I found out later she had written nearly every word I had spoken.

I couldn't help the laugh when she asked if there was any coffee in the building since I hadn't even offered her one and it was now three hours later…

Garcia scared her half to death when she came bursting through my door… they both eyed each other up… though I am not fully sure why, but we all became close…

I would spend my nights at Garcia's talking about the 'mystery' woman… to which Garcia told me to go for it many times because she was almost certain the unsaid woman was interested…

Two months later she let slip that, she knew it was Emily…

* * *

** Second Year… **

Things had been going good… aside from, she had begun to haunt my every waking dream… I knew she was gay… so did Garcia… Morgan played dumb… acting as though he knew nothing at all…

However, we knew Emily had confided in him, they were partners and best friends…, to top it off they were close…, and they still are thank god…

* * *

** End of Second year… **

We had been on a bad case… Emily had been effected badly by it… we said we were going to watch a movie…though she would not grace us she needed to be alone…

I remember being so mad at her when she refused point blank to pick her phone up…

However, when Emily wanted to be alone that girl could fall completely off the grid…, which Garcia had found out more than once…

Then the Monday morning I found out she was missing god it was like someone had ripped my heart out... and twisting it for some sick enjoyment… She was a complete mess when we found her…

I do not think I ever told the team she had flat lined twice… and my heart stopped beating praying they would bring her back to me…

Her mother shocked me as far as everyone knew they did not get along…

In a better sense, we thought they hated each other… but I can understand why we were lead to believe this…

The more people who thought they were estranged the less chance Emily could be used in some political game.

Then I met Sarah…. When Emily had said that night she had been pregnant at 15, it never dawned on me that she had a child or that she had kept her…

However, after finding out what had happened in their past I fully understood why she kept it from me…

Then she told me she was pregnant… I had always known something else had happened in that basement... Though I also knew, Emily had to tell me in her own time…

However, that day she collapsed my heart stopped beating yet again… she nearly died giving birth…

Moreover, that was the day she lost the chance to bare any more children… However, she did not and never has seemed to mind…

Then she pulled away only then did I find out what kind of sick father she had… I still cannot understand how in the world Emily has managed to be the woman I see before me today…

However, it does also explain the guardedness of her and the unable to fully trust or let people in…

That though is something I love… At work, she is guarded and I cannot seem to see what she is thinking but the second that hotel door closes…

The walls tumble down… However, it is normally me, which will cry in her arms…

Then yet again, she was kidnapped…. Moreover, she had seemed to me at that point she had given up on everything…

That was also the day she showed me the letter, Richard had sent her… In addition, I will never allow anyone to upset my wife or children… Even if that means I end up in jail.

Then this happened, we were finally getting somewhere… Emily had near enough healed and I am not talking about anything you could see unless you knew the sparkle in her eyes, which I do…

Then we went on that blasted case…. The one that has ripped me apart from my very soul… The one that has now made me question if I will be able to do my job!

However, maybe in time I will be able to… Emily has made me promise I will take baby steps with it all and not push myself...

I cannot believe what I have done to her in these past weeks… Two black eyes… busted nose… and lip…

I became something I never thought I would become aggressive... I know I have hurt her deeply because she now sometimes will flinch if I lose my temper even slightly… I see the flash of fear in her eyes and it breaks my heart!

Then we have our little champ… right now Emily is at the hospital with him as the doctors run some more tests… They have informed us he is not developing as well as he should be…

A hole in his tiny heart, which he will need an operation on or it is looking that way, they also think he may have more medical problems….

Then there is Jane… She is such a sweet baby and doing really well, which we are, both grateful for… Though they have slight concerns about her but we will have to wait and see until she is older…

However, as we have said no matter what happens we will cope and deal with it…

Then there is Sarah… She is so strong and just like Emily… She really is her double! I am so glad she put me in my place though the second she called me JJ it ripped at my heart…

The day she asked me if she could call me Ma… I swear I was high… She sees me just like Emily her mom something I will always be grateful for…

I have changed so much, but nothing has changed really… However, I am getting there one day at a time…

I will say I am glad Emily has gone back to work even though she has asked to stay back when they are called away which Hotch agrees with...

Because if I am honest I do not think, I would be able to cope if she was not here at night…

I have started to talk to Garcia again letting her back in… I have missed her but it was me, who had pushed her away...

She says she understands but I know deep down I have hurt her… I have hurt so many people in such a short space of time and yet they all tell me they understand…


	6. Chapter 6

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 11 December: 22.58 **

"Morgan, is Emily with you?" Morgan stared at the clock before answering

"JJ it's 11pm, I haven't seen her since 6, why?" Morgan asked.

"She hasn't come home"

"Have you two been fighting again?" Morgan asked in a hushed voice so he didn't disturbed Garcia

"NO!" she said harshly down the phone "We are fine, aside from the fact I haven't seen her since she left this morning" Morgan closed his eyes as he could hear JJ sighing down the phone.

"She might have gone for a drink" Morgan said softly.

"Morgan she hasn't been out for a drink on her own in let's just say nearly 12 months" JJ commented.

Morgan sighed softly "I have an idea where she will be and JJ try not to worry, I will ring you as soon as I have found her" he promised.

"How do you know where to look? We all know she can disappear off the grid," JJ said sadly.

"She really isn't that hard to profile," Morgan said softly as he rocked Garcia so she stirred slightly as he cut the phone off.

"You better have a good reason for waking me," Garcia grumbled, as she looked at him

"I've got to go out, not sure how long I will be."

Garcia looked at him "Is everything okay?"

He smiled softly at her "Yes it will be once I get Emily back home," he said softly as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

** Location: Romans Bar **

** Time: 23.42 **

Emily sat looking into her now empty whiskey glass as she signalled to the bar tender to refill her glass. "This is where it all started" Emily said softly "This is where so much changed, not just for me but for us all"

Morgan stood behind her silent; she knew he was there without even looking as she continued to speak.

“It had been a rough case for us all and I needed, just some space away for you all, I couldn't allow you to see me break"

Morgan sat next to her asking for two more drinks as the bar tender whispered "She's been here for 5 hours" Morgan just nodded.

"I let my guard down, for once in my life, I didn't care about anything, I had panicked the second she flirted back with me" Emily smiled sadly at the memory.

“Then I was gone, then you found me, but in that time everything that I knew was destroyed it was gone, I was no longer sure of myself. I was broken"

Emily downed the whiskey in front of her signalling for another "Then she made all the pain go away, I didn't need to hide myself from her anymore, but it didn't last long. I was pregnant, I hated myself, I hated that she cared. I didn't want to be here, but I was too much of a coward to end it all"

She sighed softly as she ran her finger around the rim of the glass, "She took everything in her stride, and she is so strong, you were right I should have told her sooner I should have let her see how much she meant to me. How much I loved her. But you was right when you called me a chicken"

Morgan placed his hand on her shoulder, "Then we got married, everything was going so well, I had the woman I loved in my arms and my life, then the twins came. I think that scared me more than anything in my life, they were so small, it was too early for them to be in this world. I should have listened to Jen, when she told me to slow down" she wiped the tears from her face. "But I couldn't slow down I was drowning and no one noticed, I had given up. Again!" Morgan's phone vibrated in his pocket. However, Emily did not notice as he replied to the text.

"I was brought back to the same feelings I had as a little girl, I was a disappointment, I know I shouldn't feel like I do but he is my father. However, to him I am his mistake and I know I am, I started to believe what he had said. I didn't deserve her, she could do better than this broke shell of a person" she downed another shot of whiskey.

"Then me and Reid went undercover to that stupid ranch, if I am honest I just wanted to be dead at that point, I never saw the point in carrying on. My father wanted nothing to do with me, I knew that already but it still hurt and for Jennifer to look at me with so much love it killed me. Then you came, got me. And knocked my head back on my shoulders. Which believe me I am so grateful for"

"This last case" Emily sighed as Morgan wrapped his arm around her, "I am not even sure I have her back yet. I try so hard to keep it together. Nevertheless, I needed your help because I could not take it anymore and after the third time. When that book hit me and that look of shame and fear in her eyes."

Morgan moved slightly "You didn't even need to ask did you when you saw me. You knew what had happened" Emily said as she downed another glass. "Even now though I can't help but flinch when she loses her temper, even if it just slightly. I know she knows. I know she can see the fear in my eyes"

Emily's shoulders shuddered as she tried to keep herself together. "I thought I had lost her. No matter how bad it can get or has. I can't think of losing her, it would kill me, but if she needed me to let her go I would because I love her too much to stand in her way" Morgan rubbed her back gently though he remained silent.

"She is coming back to me slowly, I just miss her so badly Morgan, I never thought I could miss someone as much as I do right now. I can be strong for her. I can and I will be her rock. However, that vacant expression in her eyes. It is though someone has turned the lights off and I can't get her back" Emily finally broke down; she jumped slightly when a slender hand wrapped around her waist as Morgan moved slightly away.

She moved the glass away from Emily standing behind her pulling her close. Emily had tensed the second the arm came around her. Morgan leant over as he kissed her cheek and nodding at the woman behind her. Before he paid the tab and left the two of them alone.

"Let's get you home baby" JJ said softly from behind her just as Emily relaxed into her, she nodded she was emotionally exhausted. JJ ran her fingers softly through her hair as she cupped her cheek.

"I will always come home to you Emily. And I am so sorry for everything that I have put you through" JJ said as she guided her back to her car.

"I should have come to you instead of taking everything out on you, I should never have punished you for loving me," JJ said as she looked into her deep chocolate eyes that were full of love, compassion and understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

** Location: BAU **

** Date & Time: 13 December: 17.35 **

Remembering things of the past helps us to move on with our lives. It also shapes our future… It can either break us or make us stronger and we do in time find the happiness we thought we had lost…

"Please tell us we are off rotation this year" Morgan moaned slightly.

"We've worked the past two year over the Christmas period" Reid commented.

"We just want sometime with our loved ones" Garcia said brightly.

"And I for one would like to spend it with my lady friend" Rossi said

"What you working on number is it five I lost count?" Morgan teased.

"That would be three," Reid piped up.

"Hey I hope you don't plan on making your 'lady friend' your wife" Emily scowled.

"Whoa! Prentiss you know something we don't?" Garcia grinned

"Emily!" Rossi warned, as Emily replied, in a slightly aggravated tone

"Don't Emily me." JJ popped her head into the conference room.

"Is this a private party?" she looked pointedly at Emily.

"Oh we having a party!" Garcia said a little too hyper just as Hotch walked in

"Guys settle down and Garcia we are not having a party" he paused for a second "Well not here anyway" he said with a slight smile causing Garcia to squeal and Reid to groan.

Hotch was glad to have his team finally back together again as he spoke. "I would like to express how proud I am of you all. We have had a very hard year" he said looking at Emily and JJ "And we have come through it together as a team as a family," he smiled softly as Rossi spoke

"You're getting sentimental on use Hotch or did someone spike your coffee?" causing everyone to laugh.

"Dave" he said, as he glared at him "No, I am just, look I thought at one point we had lost a member of our team, and then I thought we had lost both. It has not been easy for either of these two and I wanted you all to know the way you have dealt and coped shows me what strong people you are and that you are a credit to yourselves. However, I wish you and Garcia would stop hiding your relationship" he smirked causing Emily to laugh and Morgan and Garcia look in shook at each other

"How did you?"

He smiled "I am not the unit chief for no reason I know everything that goes on with you all" he said with a wink.

"Is this the point where you are going to tell us we have yet to work another Christmas?" Emily said in a sad tone.

"No this is where I tell you all we have it off and that we are all going out together as a family"

Morgan looked at them all puzzled "Hotch? How do you plan on sorting something like that out on such short notice?" he asked

"Who said I didn't sort this out a few months ago?" he said as he kept his face completely emotionless.

"I think you was right Rossi someone spiked his coffee" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around JJ "You’re quite baby" Emily whispered in her ear, JJ nodded as she leaned into her. She could not help the tear that built in her eyes.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Garcia said as she looked at JJ.

"More than okay. I have my family in this room. Well we are missing three of them but I am just happy" Emily pulled her close.

"One year on and we are all stronger" Morgan said softly as he looked at his partner and JJ.

Emily laughed "Only cause I kick your ass more in the gym now" causing both JJ and Garcia to groan.

"Can you two sort your issues out without it ending in a fist fight?" JJ said firmly causing them both to just shrug. "Do you think you two could make a new year's resolution not too kick the crap out of each other and learn to just talk?" JJ asked as she dug her knuckle in to Emily's side

"Ouch! I guess we could try"

"And that will last a week tops" Rossi joked.

"You know two stubborn people with lack of trust in others find it harder to talk and they use physical altercations to get their point across,"

"Reid" both Emily and Morgan warned. "If you behave we will try not to tease you as much kid"

Garcia laughed, "You know they won't and JJ will try and ground them both" she smirked.

"I think we work with children" Rossi smiled.

"Scary to think these are the most capable minds in the country that can profile anyone who just happens to walk in through our doors"

"And actually catch the killer, yes it is very scary" Hotch said.

Making all the younger members of the team glared at them both "Remember I can do a 'thing' that will make you both disappear and ruin your credit history" Garcia said jokingly.

"So you said something about a party" Morgan reminded everyone.

"Please tell me it is a strip club" Emily joked

"Emily Prentiss, you even think of going to a strip bar and I will cut you off. For life"

Emily held her hands up "It was a joke Jen"

"I have booked us for a meal at a small Italian restaurant, though it isn't a cheap place but they have allowed us to have the place for a night, something about they couldn't turn away the BAU without losing their jobs" Emily and JJ laughed

"I am sure it won't be too expensive just send us the address and time and we can get a sitter" Emily said.

"Isabella?" JJ whispered.

"Yes,"

"I have booked an extra seat for Sarah and is it Adam?" Emily and JJ nodded.

"We will ask her," JJ said

"Is that it Hotch can we now go home?" Emily asked as they looked at the clock 6pm.

"Sure be in for 8 though" with that, that said they all made their way out heading home.

"You know where we are going don't you Emily" JJ said with a pointed look

"And you don't" Emily laughed "There is only one place that a whole entire staff would lose their job for turning our team away" Emily winked

"And they have no idea" JJ smirked.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 15 December: 05.19 **

**Memories**

' **Keep all special thoughts and memories for lifetimes to come. Share these keepsakes with others to inspire hope and build from the past, which can bridge to the future.'**

Emily laid in the bed with JJ curled into her side, Emily had Morgan in her arms and JJ cradled Jane as she spoke "Baby tell me about something" JJ asked.

"Tell you what sweetie?" Emily asked as she ran her fingers over Andrew's cheek.

"About your past, the countries you have been to and the first Christmas you remember" JJ said as she nuzzled into the nook of Emily's neck.

Emily smiled slightly "I remember most of them, but my first memory would be in the French Alps" JJ moved in closer as she watched Jane in her arms.

"My mother and father had gone to away for a meeting which was nothing out of the ordinary, I spent most Christmases alone or with nanny's or my grandfather" Emily sighed softly. "I remember being so mad at my mother for leaving me yet again at Christmas" Emily laughed slightly. “I was 11. My grandfather lived in a small cottage in a small village, but it was so beautiful there, so peaceful Jennifer you would just love it" Emily said as she placed a soft kiss on her head.

"It was the also the last Christmas I shared with him, but I have so many good memories about it, we went sledging, hiking, he gave me my grandmother necklace that year, I use to always play with it, he passed it on to me and I passed it on to Sarah when she turned 11" she sighed slightly

"Depending on which country I was in, would be how my Christmas was, it would either be filled full of politicians that just wanted to nosy around, rich people who were trying to get more connection, people telling each other how much money they had or had made that year" Emily chuckled.

"That would be why I don't like to talk about money" JJ chuckled into her neck.

"Though I can't say they were all happy but the ones I can remember, they were even although I was never with my parents."

"That was also the first year I tasted wine" Emily shook her head slightly "My grandfather poured me a small amount of red wine to taste and told me if I told anyone he would haunt me for ever" Emily couldn't help but laugh

"I never really got presents and the ones I did get, didn't really mean that much to me, I know doesn't make sense"

"The one time Christmas started to mean something though was when Sarah was born. My mother had become my mom then and I finally knew what it was like to have a mother, she doted on Sarah and she still does" Emily laughed slightly

"That year we bought her so much but she had more fun with the boxes than the toys that were inside them," JJ laughed slightly.

"So even though you didn't have your family around you still had fun?" JJ asked.

"Oh, Jennifer the nanny's, the cooks, everyone who worked in that house was my family, I remember when Isabella came to work for us, and it wasn't long after Sarah had been born. Sarah adored her too I have been so blessed Jennifer and I have been blessed three more times since then"

JJ raised her eyebrow "Three times?"

Emily laughed "Well let's see I have an adorable wife, two beautiful children all in the space of a year, so yes I would say I am very blessed" Emily said as she wrapped her arm tightly around JJ.

"But the best memory I have and this maybe messed up but it is the best by far, though I am hoping this year is going to be an improvement" Emily couldn't help but laugh. "The best day of my entire life Jennifer started with a soft kiss and three small words that meant and mean so much" JJ blushed

"You really are adorable Emily," JJ said softly.

"I use to love working over Christmas with the team"

JJ shook her head "Why on earth would you love working over Christmas?"

Emily chuckled "Because it meant I spent Christmas with you. Morgan use to tease me so badly about it. He told me so many times, just to tell you, but I was chicken. I always thought you were straight or I would lose a friend or get shot down straight away"

JJ frowned slightly "You know what I don't get, is that Morgan knew you were gay but that day you went missing he looked as shocked as everyone else" Emily smiled

"Jen, both me and Morgan shared and still share things and if any of his private or personal life spilled into the office I would act shock as well, he is my partner sweetheart so we will always have each over back. What is your biggest wish, if you could have one thing in the word Jennifer what would it be" Emily asked softly.

JJ moved slightly as she looked into loving eyes "carry a child our child" JJ said softly.

"So you want to add to our little brood" Emily said with a bright smile.

"I would Emily, don't get me wrong I love our children but I would like a chance to experience it even if it is just once"

Emily ran her fingers softly through JJ hair as she spoke "Right now? Or could it wait at least another year?" Emily teased "It would be very hard having three children under the age of two in the house at one time and we might lose Isabella" Emily joked.

"You’re serious you would, I could, we could" JJ rambled.

"Jennifer remember the art of words and how to use them" JJ glared at her slightly

"If we didn't have children in our arms, or in our bed I wouldn't need to fathom words I could show you in a different way" JJ smirked as she ran her fingers up the inside of Emily's leg

"Fuck"

JJ laughed "Emily watch your mouth in front of the children" JJ said with a slight shake of her head.

"Jen what was your favourite time" Emily asked

"I don't remember it very well but I do partly, it was the last Christmas Andrea was alive," JJ said softly.

"We were sat by the log fire in the front room, she was teasing me, and I can't remember what for. I just remember she was so happy, so full of life and energy. If you had met her Emily you would have loved her" JJ said softly as Emily pulled her in close

"You two were close" JJ nodded.

"We use to play together all the time, even when she said I was a pain because I was too young or her friends would tease her if I tagged along but yet she never left me out. We would pick on Mark well actually we were damn right mean to him" JJ laughed "Mom would shout at us both to be nice to him but we couldn't help it"

Emily laughed slightly "I would never though you could be mean Jen"

JJ shrugged "It was a long time ago."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

** Location: Sarah’s Condo **

** Date & Time: 16 December: 09.09 **

' **When the issues in your life become too much, or a secret in you starts to take its toll, it is only natural instinct to turn to your mother.**

**However, sometimes it can feel awkward, stupid, or just plain weird to confide in your mom.**

**You blush, you stammer, you stop and you start.**

**You don't know what words to use, or what your facial expression should be like.'**

You know she is either going to do one of two things **'hit the roof'** or **'be happy'** but Sarah knew her mother and Ma, and you could neither predict or anticipate their reaction. You are unsure of the right time to tell them.

Your Mother is protective and will either go very mad at you and question your every move and threaten the other person involved. Your Ma, well she is easy to talk to, understanding and loving but you know she is the one to watch out of them both, she is like a lioness is with her cubs.

Therefore, you stand there in the kitchen in your home mulling over it, if to take the other party but you know the other person is scared how they will react. No matter how much you reassure them nothing bad will happen, only for them to reply with **'FBI, GUNS'** and then ' **Family all FBI! No way in hell'** you're not sure whether to laugh or understand them.

You reason with them telling them that they will not be shot, that they like him, but you also understand both are protective and you know how your extended family is. Then you start to wish no one knew about you because this might not end well.

Therefore, you come with the idea of just telling them and running out the door before the shouting match starts, and rules and plans are being laid down for you, or you get your bank account frozen. Then you think of your Grandmother and you think it might be better to tell her first, since she is the calmest of the three of them.

On the other hand, maybe you will hold your brother or sister in your arms when you tell them because you know they will not shoot either of you with the babies in your arms. You told the other party they should have spoken to your mother's but they were too scared and you can understand it. Because anyone who did not know them, well they could take their actions and words as threats or temper or worry they will hurt you.

Then you remind the other party involved that your parents are not really the ones to worry about, because Garcia could do a **'thing'** that could wipe that other one from the world with just one press of a button. And it is in that realisation you know it will be best to go as a united front, they will respect it first because they will know if he can face them he can protect you from anything.

Therefore, you take the bull by its horns and you both walk out the door unsure of what you will be like on your return. Though you know deep down you could never keep anything from your parents, they can tell something is wrong and know something is going on the second you step in to their home.

"You know if they weren't FBI I wouldn't be so worried," Adam said as he held the car door open.

"You just don't like the fact that they carry guns." Sarah smiled as she got in.

"No it is the fact your mother shoots first asks questions later, and then your Ma has one hell of a temper and I am still unsure which is worse" Adam said as he got in, Sarah laughed at him.

"Adam if you show them fear they will both eat you alive so keep smiling and try and keep the fear out of your eyes" Sarah said with a smirk

"You know I hate profiler’s right?"

"Oh I know I could never get away with anything when I was a kid"

Therefore, you both make the short drive to their house and a part of you prays they are at work and not at home. However, you know things never are that simple. You hope just one of them are at home, but you are not sure which you would rather have at home your Mother or Ma.

You walk in feeling like a child who is about to get in trouble because you have been caught drinking or smoking for the first time. Back when you were 14, you breathe a sigh of relief when you are greeted.

"Sarah, Adam, your Mother is in the kitchen" Isabella says with a smile.

In addition, your heart just sinks, and your stomach ties in knots, your palms become sweaty and you look behind you to see the man you love looking like he is a deer with the headlights steering straight towards him, you want to reassure him that everything would be okay. But your mother is old fashioned in a sense, so you know she will be mad, so you both make your way into the kitchen, you groan internally when you see they both are there. They smile at you both softly. You let the breath out that you had been holding in as you walk in fully.

"Would you two like a coffee?" JJ asks softly. You look at her for a moment and you are happy that her once dull blue eyes are now full of life and love you knew.

So you smile at her hoping it will be all right "We would love one Ma" you bite the inside of your lip just as your mother turns around.

You study her for a second, you had missed that glint in her eye that love and happiness that had been there is back. She looks at you as though she is trying to read your thoughts, so you do what you learnt to do as a kid, since you were taught by the best; you slam your walls down placing the mask over your eyes and face. And she knows you have but for what your about to do you need that defence and then she speaks to you.

"Are you okay Sarah?" she asks as she looks straight into your eyes.

She knows your walls are up and you are hiding something, she rolls her eyes slightly at you but you know she is just waiting for you to come to her and talk. However, right now, all words fail you, and you are grateful that one of them is not a profiler. Your heart sinks though when you Ma speak.

"Sarah what's going on?" Adam's eyes have gone wider you dig him in his side to remind him to be strong.

So you smile as you speak just so you can have that small grace before the fireworks begin "Nothing we just wanted to come and see you both" then you Ma raises her eyebrows at you with that mothers look of **'that's bullshit and you know it'** but she lets it go because she knows you.

She understands that despite your age, part of you is still a scared child. Then your mother turns around to fully look at you though she is not looking at you, she is looking at the man beside you and you know the words that are going to come out of her mouth. So you grab his had to give him strength as she speaks.

"Adam why do you look as though I am going to kill you?" she asks you can feel his hand shaking you just pray he will hold it together.

Then he shrugs as he speaks "Because you scared the crap out of me" he says and you are in that second proud because he has spoken the truth and you see her smile.

"Wise man" your Ma says softly as she places your drinks down.

In addition, it is at this point you make a choice and you know whom you are going to pick because you cannot handle them both together.

"Ma, can I talk to you about something please?" you say your voice is slightly unsure and she can tell as she walks over to you, running her loving hand down your arm as though to tell you everything is going to be okay and in that second you know your Ma, and your Ma can handle your Mother better than you.

"Come on lets go into the den" she says softly. Therefore, you follow her to the back of the house leaving him with your mother. However, you trust your mother to be nice because she loves you. "Is everything okay Sarah?" JJ asks softly.

"Depends, you might need to sit down" you reply your still unsure and your worried about what is going on in the other room, you curse yourself for leaving him alone with your mother but you need to start somewhere.

"What is going on? Are you pregnant?" she asks and you cannot help but laugh.

"No," she smiles at you softly.

"Good because your mother would really throw a fit," she says in a laugh.

"What do you think of Adam?" you ask hoping for an honest answer and you know she will be honest.

"I like him, he's a nice kid," JJ says though a frown covers her face and she glares at you her eyes show a slightly worry in them "Sarah has he done something to you?" you cannot help but laugh.

"In a way yes, but it's nothing bad I promise," she looks you up and down she's trying to work it out but your too scared to tell her.

"Whatever it is Sarah you can tell me" you take a breath as you ask.

"Promise me Ma you won't kill him and you won't be mad?" she looks at you slightly confused.

"Sarah if he hasn't hurt you, I won't kill him and you know I can never be mad at you" her eyes convey love and truth so you take a deep breath and pray she will just be happy for you .

"He asked me to marry him" she looks at you in shock and you know in that moment that it was a mistake. "Ma?" you say unsure now, you have never seen that look on her face before. "Say something?" you ask her as she shakes her head slightly.

"Your mother is going to throw a fit" she groans.

"Ma, he loves me and I love him" she rolls her eyes at you

"You have only been together how long?" she looks at you rather pointedly and you know there is no going back ever.

"Eight months" you say as you look into her eyes you cannot help the tears that build in your eyes because you just want her to be happy for you. Then she takes you by surprise she is sat next to you wrapping her arm around you pulling you close as she speaks.

"Let's go and tell your mother," she says softly and you shake your head slightly. "Sarah she won't be mad I promise, but she may cry because our baby girl has grown up" she assures you as you start to relax.

She takes your hand and leads you back into the kitchen where your mother and Adam are discussing Christmas and where you are going. She seems happy when he asks if we can spend it with them, your proud of him and your mother seems to like him more than you thought she did. She looks at you both as your Ma rubs your back before going to stand behind your mother with her hands on her shoulder and you know she is just keeping her still and calm as she looks at you with worried eyes.

"Sarah what is it?" she asks looking at you and all you can do is hold your Ma's gaze and something then takes you totally by surprise.

"Emily, I have" he stops as her eyes fall on him then she looks back at you and now your Ma has tighten her grip on her shoulders, then he speaks again "She isn't pregnant"

Emily nods though now she is fixated on you so you open your mouth and the words just fall off your tongue "He asked me to marry him and I've said yes" you wait for the fireworks.

She looks up at your Ma her eyes glisten with tears, he standing behind you now holding you as you wait for the shouting, but it doesn't come, you hear her whisper something to your Ma and she just nods wrapping her arms around her. Her gaze falls to Adam he takes you by surprise his nervous have gone and he is standing there strong behind you as he looks at her.

"I know we haven't been together long, but I promise you I love her and I will not hurt her or allow anyone to hurt her" he says his voice very firm. Your mother just looks at you both as she leans into your Ma.

"I think we should get the bottle out Jennifer" she whispers, you've never seen your mother lost for words as Adam lets go of you so you can walk over to her, your wrapping your arms around her. You can feel the tears rolling down her cheek as she speaks "I am so proud of you Sarah" she whispers "You make sure he looks after you" you’re shocked because she gave you her blessing you pull back slightly and you look straight into her eyes as your Ma comes back she smiles.

They seem to speak to each other as your Ma speaks "Adam you are the first person to face her Mom and not be afraid, you have been there for her, but we will warn you, hurt her and you will have us both to deal with"

You cannot help but laugh "How long before we can do that? Have a conversation without words?"

Your mother laughs "It's a gift" you know what she means because you know your mother finally has found the missing part of herself in the woman that has her arms that are wrapped around her.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

** Location: Unknown **

** Date & Time: 22 December: 23.59 **

"Morgan I swear to god, if we do not get back there I am going too seriously kill you, and then I will hand feed you to the wolves" Emily scowled as they sat a few hours away from civilisation.

"Why is it my fault?"

Emily glared at him "You seriously want an explanation, it was your bright idea to go for a drive out and it is your car we are in which I might add is totally bust" Emily said as they watched the steam rise from the engine.

"It's not my fault it broke down" he said, as he looked at her.

"Morgan we have no cell service we are on a god damn back road and no one. NO ONE Knows where we went, and all because, you wanted to TALK! Which I might point out you have yet to do" Emily said as her temper got the better of her.

"We can walk," he said as he looked out into the darkness.

"That sounds like such a good idea" Emily said sarcastically.

"Well why not?" Morgan asked.

"You're joking right? What do we do for a living again remind me" she glared at him

"Profile, Oh I see your point" Morgan said as he looked back down at his phone.

"You know they are going to kill us both and you're going first," Emily said as she looked out the window.

"Garcia is going to kill me and then make sure no one knows I ever existed" Morgan said.

"Is that before or after my wife kills us" Emily said.

"Hopefully before. You know if we did any other job we would walk" Morgan said

"And if we had our guns on us I would be happy to walk, but you made me leave mine at home" Emily groaned.

"Well if we wait here awhile it might cool down and start again it could have just over heated and someone might come past and give us a lift" Morgan smiled.

"Seriously you want someone we don't know to drive past and happily get in the car with them. Have you totally lost your mind?" Emily shouted.

"Well I don't see you having any bright ideas" Morgan pointed out.

"I had one when I said let's not take the back road home" Emily sighed.

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Time: 23.01 **

"So do you know he wants to talk to Emily about?" Garcia asked as they sat in front of the fire.

"Like he would tell me anything you know those two, they are as thick as thieves and without the tights" JJ replied. "I am sure we will find out at some point Pen, don't worry" JJ said softly.

"So what's been going on with you all lately? How is Andrew doing?" Garcia asked.

"Well he is due for an operation next month to repair the whole in his heart and then we will take it from there" JJ replied.

"My poor little guy" Garcia said sadly "He has had such a rough time of things"

JJ nodded "He has I am worried about him, he will only settle fully for Emily and she is really only just getting her head around it all."

"He will be fine JJ" Garcia said as she handed JJ a glass of wine.

"Oh, thanks Pen but I think I've reached my limit"

Garcia pouted slightly "Seriously JJ, where do you think they are let alone what do you think he is talking to her about?"

JJ rolled her eyes slightly "Garcia as much as I love you, I really have no idea, he came round dropped you off and dragged Emily out the front door saying he needed her." JJ paused slightly "And since those two don't talk they beat the crap out of each other to get the point across where do you think they are"

"Bar or gym?" Garcia asked.

"I doubt either, plus Emily has been laying off the drink lately" JJ said softly. "Did I tell you Sarah and Adam have got engaged?" JJ asked

"And he is still alive?" Garcia said jokingly.

"Why does everyone think she is going to kill them?" JJ said letting out a frustrated sigh "Sarah I can understand. Adam I can also understand but you I cannot understand" JJ said

"Oh because she is protective and has a temper"

JJ cut in "My temper is worse than hers," she pointed out

"Well that is beside the point. I mean look at her dark, butch and not to mention, h"

JJ glared at her "In order for us to remain friends I think you should just stop there"

* * *

** Time: 00.29 **

"I really think us sitting here is a bad idea" Morgan said softly.

"I really don't fancy walking all that way Morgan and really we aren't even sure where we are" Emily pointed out.

"We have been here for two hours they will miss us soon? Won't they?"

Emily could not help but laugh, "You brought Garcia to mine with a crate of beer a bottle of wine. What do you think?"

"Shit, well maybe we should just start walking or you can push the car and I'll steer"

"Wow, you really are a gentlemen whatever does Garcia see in you" Emily teased. "Do you have your back up gun in here?" Emily asked as Morgan grinned.

"Of course I do"

"Right pass it me then we will walk and you can explain to my wife why we have been out so long and then explain to Garcia about the car" Emily said as she smiled slyly.

"That is so not fair"

* * *

** Time: 03.01 **

Garcia nudged JJ to wake up "Emily?" JJ said her voice slightly groggy from sleep.

"No it's me, JJ its 3am and they still haven't come back yet" Garcia said as she looked at her worried.

"You tried ringing either of them?" JJ mused as she started to wake up fully.

"Say's unable to connect the call”

"Ugh! When will those two learn to keep their phones on," JJ moaned as she fully sat back up.

"I am worried JJ, surely they should have been back hours ago" Garcia said pleadingly.

"Pen they will be fine I promise you, they more than likely have…" JJ shrugged "I have no idea really but the two together will be fine," JJ said to reassure her friend.

"You're not worried?" Garcia said slightly shocked.

"I learnt a few years ago with those two, if they are together, don't worry, don't try and look for them or if you do hide their guns" JJ said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Garcia said rather puzzled.

"This isn't the first time that these two have disappeared the last time was when we were all on a rough case and both Morgan and Emily had been finding it hard. They were gone the whole night Garcia. So Hotch and Rossi went looking for them. Only for them to be looking down a barrel of a gun, and a highly pissed off Emily. So I learnt not to worry"

"When was that?" Garcia asked "And why did none of you tell me?" she said slightly puzzled.

"About three months after Rossi joined, we were on a case, kids kidnapped and" JJ paused

"Oh god I remember that one"

JJ nodded "Emily and Morgan found one of the kids, he would have only been about four, they just wanted to clear their thoughts and everyone panicked" JJ said softly. "They look out for each other Garcia, how many times have I rung him to go and find her because she has been upset or won't talk to me," JJ pointed out.

"I just worry JJ, with what I know that is out there and when they get back I am going to kill them both" She said firmly.

"Okay just leave Em in one piece for me"

* * *

** Time: 03.01 **

"Oh, I see lights" Emily said after they had been walking for over an hour.

"Really where?" Morgan said as he looked around

"Morgan look straight ahead put the torch out of your eye line then open your eyes" Emily teased.

"So do you happen to have any money on you for cab fare?" Morgan asked.

"Lucky for you yes, but who said I would take you home?" Emily joked.

"Because I am your partner and you love me"

"And both those things are debateable" Emily said with a pointed look.

"So how much trouble do you think we are going to be in?" Morgan asked as they pulled up on their street.

"Honestly you're going to be sleeping on the sofa for a while, I will more than likely get my ass chewed and Jennifer will more than likely be laughing at us both" Emily said as she made a point of looking him up and down.

"Four in the morning we are soaked in places that shouldn't be soaked in, we are full of mud and let's face my hair looks like I have been for a tumble in the hay" Emily joked. "But the good thing is Jen knows you're so not my type" Morgan chuckled as they opened the door.

"Oh crap" Morgan whispered as they came face to face with a highly angry Garcia

"You two best have a really good explanation for this and what the hell happened to your clothes!" Garcia shouted.

"Garcia, you can shout all you want, but do not wake up our children" JJ said as she looked at Emily "And you missy best have a really good explanation to why you look like you have had"

"Whoa!" Morgan said holding his hands up "She hasn't done anything I promise"

JJ raised her eyebrow as she looked back at Emily "Then why does my wife look like she has been rolling on the floor in mud and as though her hair has been"

"Jennifer I beg you to stop there please" Emily said softly as Morgan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Garcia glared at him

"Well we did kind of roll in the mud but it was only because it was wet and I slipped dragging her with me" Emily could not contain the laughter inside her.

"He needs a new car"

JJ's eyes went wide "You crashed your car!"

Morgan shook his head "No but I think that would have been far easier at least we would have been given a lift home"

"Morgan take off your shirt and please tell me you have boxers on" he nodded. "Then strip because you are dripping all over our nice cream carpet" JJ looked at Emily

"No way in hell," Emily nearly shouted. "There is no way those two are seeing me half naked"

JJ looked at her "Not up for discussion Emily" just as Morgan stepped in front of her.

"JJ if you get her something to put on she will happily remove them" he said with a slight warning to his tone.

JJ closed her eyes slightly "Sorry, just stay there okay"

Emily nodded "Thanks Morgan"

"So where is our car?" Garcia asked as she slapped his arm

"Ouch!”

“That's for scaring me"

He nodded "It is on a back road about two hours away" Emily chuckled.

"It will be towed and impounded before we find it again" Emily said just as JJ came back downstairs holding her gown, "Can you guys just look somewhere else while I remove these" Emily said with a slight blush.

"Have you two even eaten since you went out?" JJ asked as they all finally made their way into the kitchen.

"No, but right now all I want is a bath and sleep" Emily said softly.

Morgan nodded "I would also like some clothes"

* * *

** Time: 04.15 **

Luckily Morgan had left some spare clothes at their house, as JJ pulled them out of the laundry room, "How is it, you two can go out and find yourselves in trouble without looking for it?" JJ asked as she, passed him his clothes,

"It is a gift that we have been blessed with" he smirked.

"Well I think you both should return the gift," JJ said before heading upstairs.

Emily lay in the bath slowly warming herself back up as JJ walked in "Hey sweetie" she said softly as Emily looked at her.

"Sorry baby" she murmured.

"What is wrong with him?" JJ asked as she sat at the side of the bath.

"To be honest Jen, I have no clue, I am still waiting for him to **'talk'** to me," Emily said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Sure he's not just missing you?" JJ asked.

"Jen, come on we work together every day, how on earth could he miss me?" Emily asked, slightly puzzled.

"Em, Garcia is in a panic that's something's"

Emily placed her finger on JJ's lips "Jen, I will talk to him when, you two go shopping, I promise" Emily said with a slight smile.

"Okay. Emily really, why does your hair remind me of us after having sex?" JJ asked as she looked at her hair that was still caked in mud.

"Because he slipped dragged me with him and my hair does not like water and mud without a good hairdryer" Emily joked. "I promise sweetie nothing has happened, though Morgan does need a new car" Emily said as JJ started to wash her hair for her. "Mmm," Emily moaned slightly as JJ's fingers manipulated her scalp "That feels so good" she whispered, just as soft lips met her own, JJ ran her tongue along her bottom lip to be allow excess, which Emily happily gave. JJ kept the kiss soft and gentle before pulling away slightly.

"Let's get you out of there before you end up with a chill," JJ said softly.

"Thank you" Emily said as JJ wrapped the towel around her body, "Have I told you how much I love you Jen,"

JJ smiled "Yes but I don't mind hearing it again" she smirked.

* * *

** Time: 05.25 **

Emily was, pulled out of her light sleep to the sound of soft cries, which were emanating for down the hall. Carefully so moved out of JJ embrace as she threw her dressing gown on, making her way into Andrew's room.

"Hey buddy" Emily whispered as she gently picked him up into her arms. "You hungry?" she mused as she cradled him, she looked down at the now quite infant as she slowly made her way downstairs. She warmed his bottle up before heading into the back room with him.

* * *

** Time: 08.55 **

Emily at some point had fallen back asleep with Andrew in her arms. JJ chuckled from the doorway before heading back into the kitchen, where Garcia, Morgan and Jane where. "Where is she?" Garcia asked.

"Asleep with Andrew" JJ smiled as she passed Garcia Jane's bottle.

"Are you not going to wake her?" Garcia said slightly concerned.

"She will wake up soon, Garcia they always end up in there asleep" JJ said, with a slight chuckle.

"What if she drops him?" Morgan asked.

"If you two want to wake them, go ahead but I can assure you they are both very safe" JJ laughed, "Go and look for yourself" JJ said as she looked at Morgan.

Morgan made his way to the back of the house to were Emily was, he couldn't help but smile at them both, Emily was leaning back slightly on the rocking chair with Andrew nestled into her, her hand gently running up and down his back as they both slept.

Making his way back he spoke softly "It is so strange to see her like that" as he looked at JJ "They both just look so peaceful"

JJ nodded, "he must of woken early" JJ commented "I only find them in there if he woke up early and Emily wanted me to sleep longer" JJ laughed.

"JJ its 9am, you're going to have to wake her, if we are going out" Garcia said as she passed Jane to Isabella.

"Morgan can you make her a coffee and put a bottle in while I go and wake the two sleeping beauties" JJ said softly.

"Sure"

JJ stood in the doorway for a few seconds before speaking "Em, are you awake baby" JJ said softly, as she made her way fully into the room.

Emily nodded "Morning sweetie" she said softly as she moved carefully. JJ looked at her for a moment.

"Emily, how much sleep did you get?" JJ asked.

"A couple of hours, someone was hungry" Emily said as she yawned.

"You want me to take him, while you go and get dressed?" JJ asked, since she knew Emily only had her dressing gown on.

"Please" Emily replied as she placed a soft kiss on JJ's lips.

Morgan handed JJ the bottle just as Andrew started to wake, "Good timing" Garcia said with a smirk.

"He has very good timing" JJ joked.

"So what time are you going out?" Emily asked as she came into the kitchen.

"In about an hour" JJ said as Isabella took Andrew from her "Thank you" Isabella smiled, as she took him into the play den.

Morgan handed Emily her coffee, she smiled taking a sip "You sleep okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Emily could not help but laugh.

"Yes, once I got our little champ back to sleep" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around JJ.

"Are you and Morgan staying here while Garcia and I go shopping?" JJ asked as she leaned into Emily.

"Yeah, could you pick me up a top for tonight though please?" Emily asked softly, as JJ nodded.

"You two are just too cute" Garcia beamed, causing Emily to roll her eyes as JJ playfully pinched her side.

"Stop rolling your eyes" JJ scowled.

"How the hell does she do that?" Morgan asked looking at them both.

"It is a gift," JJ said with a wink.

After JJ and Garcia had left, Emily and Morgan made their way into the sitting room. "So are you going to tell me what is going on, or you just going to ignore what you wanted to talk to me about?" Emily asked as she handed Morgan his cup.

He grinned, "Well I could try and ignore it again, but since I am confined to your house, I don't think I can" he joked.

"Morgan what the hell is going on?" Emily asked seriously, Morgan placed his cup down as he turned to look at Emily.

"I want to ask Garcia to marry me, but I get the impression she will, you know, freak out" he said sadly.

Emily smiled softly "What makes you think she will freak out?"

Morgan sighed, "I have said it to her before, messing around and she got all defensive on me" his eyes saddened slightly "I love her Em, she says she doesn't want anything to change" he sighed slightly.

"Maybe she isn't ready to get married?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I mean look how she was when you and JJ got married." He paused, "She was so happy and I said we could have that, and she just blew me off"

"Have you tried sitting her down and talking to her about it?" Emily asked.

"Not really, it is as though she doesn't want anything to change either that or the thought of settling down with me is too much for her"

Emily smiled softly, "You need to talk to her Morgan, tell her how you feel and show her how you feel."

"How did you ask JJ?" Morgan asked, causing Emily to laugh.

"You really don't want to hear that" she joked.

"Seriously, how did you do it" he asked again.

"I gave her the paperwork for her trust fund, but she didn't read it properly, so I got down on one knee and asked her and believe me I was scared she would say no" Emily smiled. "And the rest well is history"

Morgan nodded "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know Garcia as well as Jen does, so I can only say talk to her but I would leave it till after the meal"

Morgan nodded "I've missed this"

Emily frowned slightly "Missed what?"

"You, and before you say anything, I mean it is good to have you finally back"

Emily nodded in understanding "Missed you too, I will talk to Jen later and see if she has any ideas for you" Emily said softly.

"Thanks Prentiss"

"Anytime, now you want to watch a film before those two get back" Emily smirked, as Morgan picked the remote on.

"Horror?"

Emily nodded "Why not" Emily said, as she leaned into him.

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Time: 14.25 **

JJ and Garcia had been gone most of the day; Emily was, curled up in Morgan's arms fast asleep, when they got back. He just looked at them placing his finger to his lips.

"How long she been asleep?" JJ asked in a hushed voice.

"A few hours, I don't have the heart to wake her" Morgan smiled as JJ rolled her eyes.

"She is going to have to wake soon, we go out in a few hours"

Morgan chuckled, "I'll let you wake her then"

"You're a chicken," Garcia said, as she laughed.

"You had any lunch?" Morgan shook his head. JJ walked over to them both, she could not help but laugh. "Em, baby I need you to wake up" she said softly as she rocked her slightly on her shoulder, causing her to stir slightly.

"Jen," she mumbled.

"Emily, come on baby" she tried again, as Emily slowly opened her eyes, she looked at JJ and frowned slightly.

"Hey" as she looked up at Morgan "Sorry" she said as she moved off him "But you are comfy"

Garcia laughed, "I will go and start on something to eat for you two, coffee?"

"Please" Emily and Morgan replied.

"What you get Jen?" Emily smiled, as she kiss her lips.

"Oh, I got your normal, some black trousers, and a red top" she winked as Emily laughed.

"What you get for you?"

JJ smirked "A surprise, I will go and help Garcia" JJ said, before making her way into the kitchen. "You know Pen, I find it so strange how close those two are"

Garcia nodded "I know, they just click"

JJ shook her head slightly, "Ever since last year, he is the only person, she allows near her" JJ pointed out.

"I think it's cute" Garcia said, as she handed JJ the cups.

"I think it is funny, I am just glad she opens up to him"

Garcia nodded, "I feel the same about him, though I think a lot of it is because they are partners. Are you ever going to get her out of them black trousers?" Garcia asked.

"No chance, I think she would kill if I tried that"

"Who's going to kill you?" Emily said, as her and Morgan stood in the doorway.

"You if I burnt all your black trousers" JJ said with a pointed look.

"Probably" Emily laughed.

"Thanks Garcia" Morgan said as he picked his cup up.

"You know, if me and JJ didn't know any better, we could swear you're a couple" Morgan laughed, as Emily's jaw dropped slightly

"Hell no"

"Did Hotch give you the address and time?" Morgan asked.

"Meeting at 6 and I don't need the address" Emily winked.

"So we are just going to get lost and stand them up?" Garcia asked.

"Nope, I know where we are going"

JJ poked her side "You know Em, you can be cruel"

Emily nodded "And your point is?"

* * *

** Time: 16.21 **

"So baby, when do you plan on telling them?" JJ asked, as she stepped out of the shower

"When they go to try and pay the bill" Emily smirked

"Sarah and Adam meeting us there?" JJ asked, as Emily wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes and mother is looking after the twins so Isabella can come"

JJ laughed, "I thought you didn't want to encourage that?"

Emily shrugged "If they are going to date, I can't exactly stop them"

"Good point"

JJ was dressing in a low cut light blue cocktail dress, a sapphire necklace and matching earrings. Emily was wearing the red blouse that JJ had bought her, black trousers.

"I will be glad to put this year behind us Jen"

JJ nodded as she turned in her arms "Some I don't want to put behind us." Emily laughed,

"True but mostly" JJ smirked, as she pulled Emily in to a soft loving kiss "Mmm, love you sweetie" Emily said, as JJ pulled back.

"You can show me how much later, but right now we are going to have to get a move on."

Emily laughed, "That I can do Mrs Prentiss"

* * *

 

** Time: 17.31 **

They pulled up outside Garcia's "You go and get them I'll wait here" Emily said softly

"Okay, I won't be long." JJ made her way upstairs knocking softly on the door. "Hey Pen, you two ready?" Morgan's jaw dropped as he walked up behind Garcia.

"Whoa, you look stunning JJ" Garcia elbowed him

"Eyes back in your head mister" Garcia teased. "Emily is allowing you out like that?"

JJ rolled her eyes as they made their way back to the car, Emily was tracking her every move as they made their way. JJ laughed as she got in, "Do you know I can feel your eyes on me?" she whispered.

"What can I say you are irresistible baby," JJ blushed slightly, as they drove the short journey to the restaurant.

Emily groaned slightly as she spotted Sarah. "She looks stunning" Garcia commented.

"She takes after her mom" JJ smiled, as they made their way over.

"Hey Ma, Mom" Sarah smiled.

"Do you two just have a thing for black? Or am I missing something?" Morgan joked.

"Where's Adam?" Emily asked.

"Inside sorting our drinks out, with Isabella" Emily nodded as Morgan held the door open for them.

They made their way inside, they were, greeted as Morgan and Garcia frowned, "You two come here often?" he asked.

Sarah laughed "Every week" which earned her a soft slap off Emily

"I hope you" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Emily" JJ warned slightly, as they were shown to their table where the rest of them were waiting "Has everyone got a drink?" JJ asked before sitting down.

"You can tell who is the boss in your relationship is," Morgan whispered into Emily's ear, as she slapped him.

"Would you argue with her?"

Morgan chuckled, "Good point."

JJ looked at them both "Are you two going to behave tonight?"

"Yes Ma'am" Emily joked.

"Just going to the bar, Prentiss come give me a hand please?" Morgan said, as he stood up.

"Em?" JJ said with a puzzled look on her face.

Emily shrugged "Jen just order my usual please" Emily nodded at Morgan "And him the same" she gave a weak smile, as she made her way over to him.

"Two beers please Tom" Emily said as she looks at Morgan "What's going on?" Emily asked,

"Have you spoken to JJ?"

Emily shook her head "Not yet but I will do, I promise" she said as she gently place her hand on his cheek.

"I promise we will find out and then you will just have to take it from there" she gave a weak smile.

Both JJ and Garcia watched them, as the rest of the team looked over the menu. "Ma what's going on?" Sarah asked as she watched Emily.

"No clue, but I am sure we will find out sooner or later" JJ said as she looked at Garcia. "Pen try not to worry, okay, if it was something bad, Emily would have told me already," JJ promised.

Sarah could not help but laugh, as she watched Isabella and Rossi "Do you think it will last Ma?"

JJ looked at her for a second before seeing what she was looking at. "I don't know Sarah, but I know he dissevers some happiness. And I think he is good for her"

Garcia looked at them. "How long has that been?" she asked just catching on.

"A few months I think, Emily was slightly worried at first but" JJ laughed "They seem to have just clicked" she shrugged as the waiter came over.

"Mrs Prentiss," He smiled looking at JJ

"Matt, I thought we agreed on JJ" she smiled softly

"Sorry Ma'am"

Sarah laugh. "Matt, we will have our usual" Sarah said, as he took everyone else's order "Matt, Emily will have her usual and the same for Morgan" JJ motioned towards the bar.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked

"Bottle of each"

"And a jug of beer please" Sarah said causing JJ to laugh.

"Really, Sarah"

Adam smiled "We just thought it would be nice to have a choice"

Hotch looked at them all "What's up Hotch?" JJ asked, noticing the worried look on his face

"Oh, nothing" just as Emily and Morgan walked back over.

"If you're worried about the bill, I can assure you it is already taken care of" Emily said as she sat next to JJ.

"How do you know that when we haven't even finished?" Morgan asked.

"We know the owner," Sarah teased.

"You two are really as bad as each other" JJ glared.

"No we just like to make our own fun" Sarah joked, as Emily wrapped her arm around the back of JJ.

"So you're telling us that, if they turned the BAU away they would be fired." Rossi paused "Then you're saying you know the owner" he glance at a smug looking Emily "And your also stating that we don't have to pay for the meal" JJ nodded "Who exactly owns this place?" Rossi asked.

"Well as of Christmas day Jennifer will own it"

JJ's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

Emily smiled "Surprise" Emily joked.

"Mom, have you"

Emily nodded "The solicitors sorted it all out last week for me" JJ shook her head as the rest of them looked confused at them.

"I own it for now," Emily said as she blushed "But like I have just said Jennifer will be the owner" Emily paused as they all took the information in.

"There's more you're not telling me isn't there?" JJ asked.

"Mark is going to be working here as of the New Year, I spoke to him about it last week"

JJ rolled her eyes "If I didn't love you, I would kick your ass" Sarah laughed.

They all fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their meal, until the early hours of the morning, as the team said good-bye to one another Hotch pulled Emily to one side.

"Prentiss, a word please" Hotch said carefully.

"What's wrong Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Nothing is wrong," He said kindly "I just wanted to say thank you for tonight, and I am so glad to have you back"

Emily smiled "It is good to be back," Emily admitted. "Is there something else?" Emily said, as Hotch seemed to be looking at something behind her

"Rossi, wants to take Isabella away for Christmas and they are not sure how to ask you."

Emily laughed, "Oh, I will tell her to have it off, it will give me and Jen some alone time together with our children for once" Emily smiled as JJ walked over.

"You ready to go Em?"

"Is that everything, Hotch?" Emily asked as he nodded.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

** Location: Garcia’s **

** Date & Time: 23 December: 01.22 **

After stopping for a coffee at Garcia's. JJ had gotten more and more aroused as Emily trailed her fingers on her leg, "We need to get going" JJ said, in a slight moan.

Emily blushed slightly, as JJ stilled her hand "Thanks guys" Emily said as they both made their way out.

"You okay Jen?" Emily asked, as JJ dragged her towards their car.

"You're driving me home right now" JJ said.

Emily grinned smugly knowing that she had managed to wind JJ in front of their friends, but JJ was already working on pay back, as Emily got in JJ placed her hand on Emily's leg.

"You know exactly what you've done, so I suggest you get us home right now or" JJ threatened slightly as she let her fingers run gently in-between Emily's legs, causing Emily to moan slightly

"Mmm." Emily pulled JJ into a soft kiss as they pulled into the driveway "We have the whole house to ourselves baby" Emily hushed into her ear before getting out. JJ more or less dragged Emily up the stairs into their room before turning facing Emily.

"What I want to do right now is removed you out of them rather lovely clothes so I can see the sexy body which lies beneath" she smirked as she pulled Emily to her feet.

JJ gently removed her jacket as she kissed her jawline making her way to her lips as she began to unbutton her shirt, stilling Emily hand which came to help "Let me please" she whispered as the shirt slowly opened.

JJ peppered kisses down on the newly bare skin as the shirt fell to the floor, gently she moved her hand behind Emily's back to uncover her breasts. Her tongue ran across her breast catching the already taut nipple, as her fingers slowly undid her pants as she guided her back to the bed, removing her panties at the same time.

JJ brought her mouth back to the nipple wrapping her lips around it as she gently sucked, causing Emily to let out a sight moan. Bringing her other hand over to allow her finger to knead her other breast as her fingers rolled the nipple.

"Jennifer" Emily moaned at the touch keeping her movement slowly and soft she trailed her hand to rest on her stomach as her lips followed the same path as Emily's breath hitched,

"Jen" she breathed. Emily opened her legs slightly giving the blonde permission, her lips feathered over her core as she blew cool air against her skin, taking in her arousal.

"Beautiful" JJ murmured as she ran her tongue gently through her core.

She reached one hand up to twist her nipple as she continued to dip her tongue in her folds, Emily moaned loudly "Please" she whimpered slightly.

JJ managed to coax her clit out of its protective hood as she ran her tongue over it gently before wrapping her lips around and sucking gently.

"Yes, yes" Emily nearly screamed feeling JJ on her clit, rolling it between her teeth before running her tongue over it to sooth. JJ continued to teased, nip and suck on her bundle of nerves

"God baby" Emily whispered as JJ smiled against her core.

Gently she rolled her nipple as she brought her tongue away running it through her folds the intoxicating taste running on her tongue and sending her stomach into a frenzy of her own want and need. JJ dipped her finger gently into her core, as Emily tensed slightly as her body got use to the feeling of JJ inside her. Emily moaned loudly as JJ rocked inside her slowly.

She placed a finger against her clit and gently rubbed adding pressure as she continued to run her tongue through her folds, "Yes, Jennifer, Yes" Emily chanted as JJ pushed her closer to her climax.

Curling her fingers inside finding the spot she knew would push Emily over the edge as she applied pressure, Emily's walls tighten around her; Emily moaned loudly her body shiver as they waves of her climax washed over her.

JJ readily accepted her release taking in all of her before she, trailed soft kisses back up her torso paying attention to her beautiful breast gently she sucked against her nipple before carrying on towards her beautiful lips.

"Mmm" JJ moaned softly as she placed a soft kiss against her lips before deepening it as Emily allowed her entrance, she moaned softly into her mouth as they pulled away when the need for air became too much.

JJ looked into tear filled eyes smiling softly "You okay baby?"

Emily nodded her smile lighting her eyes "I love you Jennifer" she said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Emily frowned slightly "You have too many clothes on Mrs Prentiss," Emily said as she tried to sit up.

JJ laughed, "Well it wouldn't be right for me to undress myself now would it?"

Emily grinned as JJ stood up giving her access to the back of her dress, which in turn made Emily unzip it very slowly. As she kissed her neck, JJ moaned into the touches. She guided JJ to the bed so she was lying down though her mouth never left her pulse point nipping and sucking against it as her finger toyed with her nipple.

"God Emily, I need you to kiss me," JJ moaned out loudly.

Emily smiled against her neck as she kissed her way up to her jawline before claiming her lips with her own, running her tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry, which JJ was all too happy to give. As they, deepened the kiss. Emily swallowed JJ's moans as she rolled her nipple between her fingers, as the need for air brought them apart.

"Mmm" Emily let out in a slight moan as she moved away from her mouth.

Flattening her tongue, she took a direct route to a rosy nipple, pressing down hard on pebbled flesh as she swept across the tight bud. She paused and lingered on the engorged nipple, allowing her lips to accompany her tongue on its journey as she sucked hungrily, occasionally flicking the rough muscle teasingly back and forth and leaving behind raised skin in its wake.

She slid her hand along a silky smooth curve, pausing shortly on a rounded hip. Gently rubbing the area, she continued her journey and rested her hand briefly on firm abs, before splaying her fingers apart and stretching her digits everywhere in a show of ownership. Her lover pushed wantonly against her palm and readily spread her legs in invitation. Emily smiled and eased her hand lower.

Soft curls, damp with arousal, greeted Emily, welcoming her touch and enticing her to forge ahead. She brushed her fingers through golden hairs, purposefully putting pressure on a hard nub as she slid her hand over a ridge and into an abundant pool of wetness. She lazily threw her leg over the top of her lover's and shifted her weight, causing her to twist her thumb while simultaneously adding more pressure to an over-stimulated clit. JJ moaned loudly in appreciation of the new and unexpected move.

Emily eased a finger inside the warm, wet opening, working the digit in and out in slow, measured thrusts. Lifting her hips in response, JJ placed her feet firmly on the bed and allowed her knees to part more and more. A second finger joined the first, and together, they flowed in and out in a sensual glide as Emily began her way down her lover's body, peppering soft kisses on-route to her final destination.

She drank in the sweetness that coated her tongue, and thrusting once more into the slick opening, she replaced her fingers with her tongue and gripped JJ's hips tightly.

She felt muscles begin to tighten as she easily plunged three fingers into her lover. Picking up the pace, she ran her tongue over JJ's clit, teasing the nub mercilessly, until she greedily sucked it into her mouth. JJ came with Emily's name on her lips.

She waited for the waves of her climax to settle, as she removed her fingers. JJ moaned softly at the loss of contact. Emily trailed kisses up towards her lips pulling her into a passionate kiss running her tongue along JJ's lower lip to be, allowed entry, which JJ was all too willing to give. Emily moaned into her mouth, as they could taste each other, gently she pulled away when the need for air became too much for them.

Emily smiled softly into swirling blue eyes "I love you," Emily whispered.

JJ still reeling from the climax that had taken over her senses smiled lovingly at her "Mmm I love you too Emily" was all she managed as she moved closer to Emily's body.

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 23 December: 07.59 **

JJ had been woken by Emily's fingers rubbing against her clit, as two fingers entered her roughly, it was that action that made JJ notice Emily was still asleep, she pushed her body more into Emily's sleeping form as her hips rocked against her finger.

She could not help the moan at escaped her lips, as Emily added another finger inside her. Emily's hand stilled, inside her slightly as she began to wake. The soft moans emanating from JJ; who was curled into her, had made her wake slightly.

"Baby?" Emily whispered as JJ groaned.

"You stop now. I am going. To. Kill. You" JJ ground out, Emily looked at her confused, before realizing where her hand was.

"Mmm, sorry baby" Emily said softly.

As she, carried on her movement. JJ was already on the brink of her climax as Emily gently pushed her over it, holding her close to her body. "Morning baby" Emily chuckled, as JJ fully relaxed into her.

"Mmm, good morning darling," JJ said in a whisper.

Elizabeth sat down stairs with Andrew and Jane, "I am surprised you two get any sleep" she mused, as she turned on the coffee machine, "I bet your mommies are hungry" as she looked through the fridge pulling out the bacon and eggs, she smiled to herself.

Emily slowly made her way downstairs leaving JJ to get ready, she pulled up short when she saw her mother in the kitchen "Mother?" she said in a gasp.

Elizabeth turned around "Good morning dear" she said with a slight smirk.

"What, how long?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Long enough, there is coffee in the pot for you and I have made you girls some breakfast"

Emily blushed deeply "Thank you mother" she muttered.

"Emily we are all adults" Elizabeth pointed out, causing Emily to blush more. "What do you girls have planned for today?" Elizabeth asked as she began to plate their food up.

"Last minute Christmas shopping" she smiled "I think we may be having an extra guest this year," Emily said. As JJ, came downstairs.

"Good morning Elizabeth. I thought I heard you" Elizabeth smiled warmly, as Emily shook her head.

"Good morning Jennifer"

"Well girls, your breakfast is ready for you both. Jennifer" she said with a slight wink "They have both been fed, I will see you tomorrow then?"

Emily nodded, "Sarah and Adam, are staying tonight Mother so you don't need to pick them up"

Elizabeth frowned slightly "Who is the extra guest?"

Emily laughed, "Rossi, I haven't asked him yet. I will ring him later"

Emily sighed softly, as she saw Elizabeth to the door, before walking back into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around JJ as she buried her face into the nook of her neck. "How long had your mother been here?" JJ asked as she leaned into Emily's solid form behind her.

"Long enough to know how we woke up"

JJ tensed "Oh god" JJ blushed slightly "I think we need our key back"

Emily laughed, “or a chain"

"So shopping?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I thought we could go and get some more food. I was thinking of asking Rossi to come over"

JJ nodded "They seemed happy last night didn't they?"

Emily smiled "They did baby and I want to get Sarah and Adam something" Emily smirked slightly.

"Do you not think you have got her enough already?"

Emily shrugged "It is more of a thank you"

JJ frowned, "Just what exactly are you thinking?" "I was thinking of booking them a trip to Australia"

JJ's eyes went wide "You are kidding me right?"

Emily shook her head "No why do you not think she will like it?"

"I think you spoil her," JJ said as she looked into her eyes.

"She's my baby girl though Jen" Emily pouted slightly.

"I know darling, you know she is going to get hyper as hell" JJ warned

"Or should it be a wedding present?" Emily smirked.

"You do like Adam don't you Em? I mean you're not just saying it because Sarah is happy?" JJ asked softly.

"I will admit at first I didn't, it isn't because I didn't know him it is because of her past relationships. This one guy she dated, I had to freeze all her accounts Jen, and that is something I never want to have to do again"

JJ looked at her "You froze her bank accounts?"

Emily nodded "If I hadn't she would have been left with nothing" Emily sighed

"Damn" JJ said softly.

"He seemed like a nice guy, at first but mother ran a few checks on him only to find out he wasn't who he said he was. She was paying for everything Jen, and I won't allow that" Emily said softly. "I always thought she would end up getting together with David," Emily laughed, "But they are just close friends, they have more or less grown up together, although Mother doesn't think much of him"

"But you do approve of Adam?"

Emily smiled "I do, hell Jen he has stood by her through everything that has happened with us both, and that in my eyes says a lot about a person, he could have walked away and he didn't" Emily said softly. "She is an adult and I can tell they love each other. Although I would have been happier if they had been dating a bit longer," Emily admitted.

"I agree with you on that Emily. Sweetie, what is going on with Morgan? Garcia is panicking" JJ asked.

Emily sighed slightly, "He wants to ask her to marry him, but whenever he touches the subject he gets rebuffed I guess and he doesn't know what to do"

JJ nodded "Em, if I am honest I don't think she is ready for that. I know she loves him but to her marriage is a big thing and" JJ sighed.

"I know it is a big thing and it is also something that shouldn't be rushed into." Emily sighed

"Garcia is one of these people, who likes things the way they are, she doesn't like change and" JJ shook her head "Em, if her asked her, he could lose her" JJ admitted

"You really think she would walk away from him because he asked her to marry him?" Emily asked, slightly confused.

"She is scared of getting hurt"

Emily sighed "So I tell him not to or just allow it to play out?"

JJ smiled "tell him not to push her and if he wants to, just make sure she knows they don't have to get married straight away."

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily "Sweetie they will be fine, Garcia will either say no or say yes. But if he so much as hurts her I will kick his ass" Emily laughed.

"You'd have to get in line behind me" Emily joked. "We best make a move or it is going to be too busy for us to move in town" JJ nodded

"When you thinking of asking Rossi?" JJ asked.

"I will send him a text after"

* * *

** Location: Parking Lot **

** Time: 13.33 **

"I cannot believe you bought that? Where on earth are we going to put that?" JJ asked, as Emily happily wheeled the trolley to the car.

"But babe I couldn't resist and it will look so nice in their playroom" Emily defended herself, as she placed the rocking horse into the boot.

JJ rolled her eyes slightly "And who is going to get more use out of it" JJ asked, raising her eyebrow slightly

"Andrew" Emily smirked.

"Don't you mean you and Morgan" JJ teased.

Emily pouted slightly "You want me to take it back?"

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily "No, I just don't want you wasting money on things that may not be used that's all.”

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Time: 15.27 **

“Did you send that text to Rossi?" JJ asked, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes, and he said he would love to" Emily smiled slightly, "Sarah is coming later why don't you go for a bath and I'll settle the twins down for a nap," Emily said softly.

"Em, are you okay?" JJ asked, as she studied her wife's face.

"I'm fine baby I promise"

JJ sighed slightly "I won't be long okay" Emily nodded as she placed the bottles into warm.

Once she had fed and settled the twins down in the cribs, she stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up, as she sighed; before walking to the door.

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 23 December: 17.06 **

JJ made her way downstairs an hour later, only to find Sarah and Adam playing with the twins on the floor "Hey, Ma" Sarah said softly, as she looked up.

"Hey, how long have you both been here?" JJ asked.

"About half an hour, where's mom?" JJ frowned slightly.

"She was…" JJ sighed, "I will try and ring her," JJ said as she walked into the kitchen. "Damn it Emily" JJ cursed, as she spotted Emily's phone on the worktop.

"Ma?" JJ turned seeing Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Your mother seems to have disappeared" JJ said sadly, as she motioned to her phone.

Sarah looked at her for a moment before looking back at the phone "Ma, did, I mean" Sarah stumbled over her words slightly.

"No nothing has happened, we have been shopping this morning" JJ shook her head slightly.

"Try not to worry Ma" Sarah said softly.

"Sarah, I can't help but worry with her" she paused "if she isn't back in the next few hours then I will worry"

Sarah laughed "I'll give you an hour tops Ma"

* * *

** Time: 16.15 **

Emily sat outside in her car, as the knot in her stomach tightened, taking a deep breathe trying to settle her nervous, **'she is either going to kill me, or I will find myself on the couch for a month'** Emily thought to herself before stepping out of the car heading. Heading inside she had a quite word with the receptionist, before smiling and walking back out.

Emily pulled up outside the old shop "Ms Prentiss, it has been a long time"

Emily smiled "It has, I was hoping you had some of them lovely truffles left"

He smiled kindly "I knew you would come in at some point. I have put a box aside for you" Emily smiled her thanks as she paid, before heading back out.

* * *

** Time: 17.35 **

She had been out for over an hour and she knew JJ would be worried as she pulled back into the driveway, slowly she made her way back inside.

JJ glared at her slightly, Emily bit the inside of her eyes as she let her eyes fall to the floor. "Where have you been?" JJ asked, as her eyes softened slightly.

Emily looked at her "Well, I went because it wouldn't be and I know you like them" Emily rambled slightly as she pulled the box of the much-loved truffles out of the bag.

JJ raised her eyebrow slightly "And we couldn't have got them before because?" JJ asked giving her a pointed look.

"I needed to sort something out" Emily said.

"What else is in that bag?" JJ asked.

"Nothing, just some bits that I forgot, let me go and put them away and I will be straight back down" JJ sighed softly

"What bits?" JJ asked again.

"Mom?" Sarah shouted spotting them both in the hallway.

"Hey Sarah, is Adam with you?" Sarah nodded

"On the floor with Andrew and Jane" she laughed as Emily managed to make her way to the stairs as she whispered in her ear **'keep your Ma down here'** Sarah nodded.

"Ma, you fancy a coffee or wine?" Sarah asked as she dragged JJ into the kitchen.

"Beer", she said softly "She okay Sarah?"

"Yeah I think so" Sarah shrugged slightly.

Emily smiled to herself as she placed the items in the safe before heading back down stairs "Emily, are you sure you're alright?" JJ asked as she wrapped her arms around Emily.

"I am more than alright baby, I promise" JJ looked into her eyes in search of doubt, but all she could find was love and something she could not quite place. She ran her fingers down her cheek; Emily leaned into the touch.

"As long as you're sure darling." Emily nodded.

"Mother, can we" Sarah paused as Emily gave her a questioning look.

"Can we?" Emily pushed.

"Well we didn't do it last year and well" JJ looked at them both confused, as Emily rolled her eyes slightly.

"You want me to bundle everyone into the car and go there?" Emily asked carefully.

Sarah nodded "Please mom,"

Emily smiled "Go and wrap your brother and sister up. Has Adam got something warm to wear?" Emily asked

"Yep" Sarah nodded before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Do you care to tell me?" JJ asked.

Emily laughed softly, "Go wrap up and you will see when we get there" Emily said, as she kissed JJ's cheek.

After driving for over an hour, JJ spoke softly "Em, where are we going?"

Emily smiled "Every year I always tried to get home for Christmas and spend some time alone with just Sarah and me. One night we must have driven around for I think it was something like five hours."

"Six hours mom" Sarah cut in

"Fine six hours" Emily rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyway, we stumbled upon a small village, and every year they set up an outdoor ice rink, sing songs, it's just families all together, without worry or" Emily smiled. "It was the only place I could be her mom without having to hide. It became our thing to do at Christmas unless I was working, or Sarah was in New York" Emily paused.

"Ma we have been coming here since I was 10"

JJ turned her head slightly "And you always come here?"

Sarah nodded "Yep, every year, it is like our tradition and something we should carry on doing as a family mother" Sarah said, as she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily smiled as they pulled into the small village. The streets were lit up with Christmas decorations, people in the streets, tables running along the pavements, which held food and drinks on them. Emily turned into the small parking area. Emily smiled as she looked at JJ

"You okay?"

JJ nodded "It just looks so peaceful"

Sarah chuckled "It is and they know me and mom so don't worry" Sarah said as she got out the car, Adam helped get the babies into the prams. "Mom, do you mind if we take them?" Sarah said as she bit her lip slightly.

"Yes just be careful" Emily said as they made their way down the street.

Emily and JJ walked slowly behind Sarah and Adam "It's beautiful" JJ whispered, as people greeted them.

"It is, come on there is something I want to show you" Emily said as she turned down one of the streets.

"What about?"

Emily smiled "They will be fine I promise" Emily said.

Emily guided JJ down a few more streets, JJ stopped as she looked across "Wow" she gasped slightly; they had made their way to a small park area that held a big Christmas tree, a small choir was singing Christmas songs, as people skated on the ice.

"Can you skate?" Emily asked as they made their way over.

"Yes, but I haven't got any skates Emily"

Emily laughed, "Don't worry about that."

"Ms Prentiss, it has been a long time how are you? Is Sarah not with you?" he asked.

"John how many times, it's Emily and she is around somewhere" he smiled as his eyes fell on JJ. "John I would like you to meet my wife, Jennifer"

John smiled warmly at her as he held his hand out to her "Please call me JJ" she said softly as she shook his hand. JJ's eyes went wide as a young girl screamed Emily's name tackling her to the ground.

"Ugh! You have grown Abby," Emily said as she began tickling the young girl.

"Where's Sarah?"

Emily laughed, "I think she went to the school house with her brother and sister"

Abby's eyes went wide "Really!" she squealed as Emily managed to get herself off the floor

"Yes, just don't tackle the babies" Emily warned slightly.

JJ watched Emily, a bright small washing over her "Would you like a drink, JJ?" John asked.

JJ shook her head slightly "I'm okay thank you"

John chuckled "You look like you have never seen her like that before"

JJ turned to look at him "I haven't."

John laughed "Wait till the boys see her,"

JJ frowned slightly "What do you mean?"

John spoke softly "The children love her, and they tend to attack her every time they see her" JJ looked at Emily in bewilderment. "She looks happy" John commented, as two young boys had Emily pinned to the floor laughing.

"It's been a rough year, it is good to see her smile like this," JJ said, as though it was an absent though.

"We heard about it," John said sadly.

JJ's eyes went wide. "You, how?"

He looked at her "Sarah came for a few days before heading into the city. She told us she had been hurt badly, we missed her last year, over the years she has become like part of our family. Come on I will show you around" JJ hesitated slightly "I promise nothing will happen to her, unless they go shooting out back again" John smirked.

"Do I want to know?" JJ asked.

"Let's say she had to replace a few windows, and car repairs a few years ago"

JJ laughed "Oh god"

John smiled "She was teaching the boys to shoot, they haven't been allowed to try again since."

After a few hours Emily bungled them all back into the car "Won't be a second Jen," Emily said as she spotted a young girl watching her. "Hey Sofia," Emily said softly as the young girl threw her arms around her "Shh," Emily said softly as she ran her finger through her hair

"Missed you Emmy" Emily kissed the top of her head

"Missed you to kiddo, I've got something for you" Emily said as she placed her back down. Sofia looked at her wide-eyed as Emily took something out of her pocket "Now you know not to open that till tomorrow" Emily said with a slight wink.

"Thank you Emmy" Sofia said rather loudly.

"Go on sweetie, we will see you next year" Emily wrapped her arms around her "You be good for your Grandma" Sofia nodded before running off.

"What did you give her Emily?" JJ asked once Emily had got back in the car.

"Her Mom and Dad were killed seven years ago, she lives with her Grandma and well they don't have much and" Emily blushed.

"Mom gives her money every year Ma" Emily looked at JJ thinking she was going to get shouted at

"You amaze me more and more everyday baby" JJ said softly.

"It is just nice to be able to do some good for once, and to see the good we do" JJ looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Sofia's parents were killed by a serial killer Ma, the BAU found Sofia hiding in a cellar under the house" Emily nodded.

"I believe it was Gideon that found her" Emily said softly as they began to make their way back home.

JJ was slightly taken back "So you give her money because?" Sarah chuckled.

"When we first met Sofia she was so lost and so withdrawn into herself" Emily sighed "She saw everything Jen, she was I think five when it happened."

JJ rested her hand on Emily's leg "You don't need to explain baby, but still you amaze me Emily Prentiss, it is like I have seen a totally different side of you tonight"

Emily blushed. "I have missed going there" she chuckled softly.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 25 December: 05.25 **

"MOM" Sarah shouted as she ran into the bedroom, causing Emily to groan and JJ to jump out of her skin.

"Jeeze Sarah" JJ groaned as she held her chest.

"I swear to god she is an adult" Emily mumbled from under the blankets.

"Sorry" Sarah said softly as she looked at JJ. "Mom, come on please,"

Emily mumbled softly. "Sarah Jane if it is before 6. Step out of our room, before I kill you personally" Emily ground out. Making Sarah, retreat out the room. "You okay baby?" Emily asked softly, as she wrapped her arms around JJ, who was still catching her breath.

"Is she like this every year?" JJ asked, as she moved closer to her.

"Yes every year, wait until those two get older" Emily chuckled. "Mmm" Emily murmured, as JJ's fingers trail down her body

"Merry Christmas darling" JJ whispered, as she claimed Emily's lips.

Her finger gently grazed over her nipple Emily's body hummed, as JJ continued to kiss along her neck, before settling on her pulse point causing a slight moan from the brunette.

Her fingers gently grazed over her nipple as she gently began to roll it between two finger as her lips kissed down her chest her tongue gently running over her skin towards her other breast JJ's lips latched around her nipple as her tongue gently grazed over it as she began to suck softly.

Emily moaned, as JJ sucked gently against her breast her fingers twisting the other taut nipple slightly, she pulled her closer. Emily's finger ran through her hair pulling her closer to her skin, she moaned softly against Emily.

She began to kiss back up towards her lips "Jennifer" she husked as she looked into deep blue eyes leaning down as she cover her lips with her own into a deep kiss.

Emily ran her fingers over JJ's back causing, JJ moaned loudly as Emily cupped her breasts kneading them between her fingers. The fire burned in her stomach as Emily began to twist her nipple. Causing her to gasp and moan against the brunette as she settled on kissing her pulse point "God Emily, yes" she moaned as finger raked against her skin.

JJ arched into her touch as her hips began to move against Emily leg, she could feel the wetness and warmth emanating from her core. As she rocked against her thigh, JJ moved up slightly as Emily pulled her upwards gently he lips making their way to her chest. Grazing her tongue over her nipple before gently sucking her teeth grazed the taut nipple before soothing it with her tongue.

JJ's leg rested against her core as she continued to rock against her, Emily moaned loudly as her hips moved in time with JJ's. JJ smiled as she pulled Emily back into a deep kiss, before moving down her body.

Dragging her tongue softly over her skin, breaking contact slightly, Emily whimpered at the lost as contact, lifting her hips slightly "Shh" JJ murmured as she trailed her tongue over her groin area causing Emily to moan her name. JJ ran her tongue the full length of her soft folds, she hummed gently against her as Emily's finger wrapped around her hair "Beautiful" JJ murmured as she ran her tongue gently through her core.

She reached one hand up to twist her nipple as she continued to dip her tongue in her folds. Emily moaned loudly, "Please" she whimpered.

JJ coaxed her clit out of its protective hood as she ran her tongue over it gently before wrapping her lips around and sucking gently "Yes, yes" Emily nearly screamed feeling JJ on her clit, rolling it between her teeth before running her tongue over it to sooth.

As two fingers entered her core, Emily's hips rocked against her. JJ continued to teased, nip and suck on her bundle of nerves. "So close baby" Emily whispered as JJ smiled against her core. Gently she added a third finger, grazing it against her g-spot.

She brought her tongue away running it through her folds the intoxicating taste of her wife running on her tongue and sending her stomach into a frenzy of her own want and need. She placed her thumb against her clit and gently rubbed adding pressure as she continued to run her tongue through her folds.

"Yes, Jennifer, Yes" Emily chanted as she felt herself let go, the climax ripping through her body. JJ readily accepted her release taking in all of her as she trailed soft kisses back up her torso paying attention to her beautiful breast.

Gently she sucked against her nipple before carrying on towards her beautiful lips. "Mmm" JJ moaned softly as she placed a soft kiss against her lips before deepening it as Emily allowed her entrance.

A tear rolled down the brunette cheek as she tasted herself on JJ, she moaned softly into her mouth as they pulled away when the need for air became too much. JJ looked into tear filled eyes smiling softly "You okay baby?"

Emily nodded her smile lighting her eyes "I love you Jennifer" she said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Emily smiled against her neck as she kissed her way up to her jawline before claiming her lips with her own. Running her tongue along her bottom lip; asking for entry, which JJ was all too happy to give, as they deepened the kiss.

Emily swallowed JJ's moans as she rolled her nipple between her fingers, as the need for air brought them apart, "Mmm" Emily let out in a slight moan as she moved away from her mouth, she wrapped her lips around her nipple as she sucked against it, pulling another moan from the blonde. Emily loved to hear her moan as she carried on with her path to where she wanted to be, and were JJ was needing her, JJ curled her fingers in Emily's hair as her mouth started to trail down her body.

"Don't tease" JJ warned as Emily was taking her sweet time, and JJ was already on the brink

"As you wish" Emily smirked as she managed to settle between her legs.

Emily blew cool air over her core before her tongue feathered over her folds teasingly. JJ moaned louder, her body highly attuned and aroused as she felt a tongue run up the full length of her core.

Emily smiled and moaned as she breathed in the smell of her arousal gently coxing her clit from the hood as her tongue ghosted over it before gently taking it between her lips.

JJ gasped her fingers tangling in the brunettes hair causing her to look up which, intern caused her to moan loudly, before settling back between her legs. JJ was flushed with arousal, as she moaned loudly as she was already close to her climax.

"Yes, Emily, yes" she chanted.

Emily dipped her tongue into her core, before returning to sucking and nipping on her clit, slowly and gently Emily ran her finger through her folds her mouth never breaking contact she eased two fingers in to her centre as she gently pushed her in to her climax.

She waited for the waves of her climax to settle, as she removed her fingers JJ moaned softly at the loss of contact as Emily trailed kisses up towards her lips pulling her into a passionate kiss. Running her tongue along JJ's lower lip, to be allowed entry, which JJ was all too willing to give. Emily moaned into her mouth as they could taste each other, gently she pulled away when the need for air became too much for them she smiled softly into swirling blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas, my sweet girl" Emily whispered.

JJ still reeling from the climax that had taken over her senses smiled lovingly at her "Mmm Merry Christmas baby" as she moved closer to Emily's body.

Emily chuckled slightly, "I guess we better get up, before a 'child' destroys the house,"

JJ laughed, "She really is a child are you sure she is an adult?"

Emily shook her head "No"

Sarah was, sat downstairs with Adam feeding the twins, when Emily and JJ finally made their way into the kitchen. Emily walked around to Sarah gently kissing her forehead "merry Christmas sweetheart"

Sarah smiled at them both "Merry Christmas"

JJ rested her hand softly on Adam's shoulder "Merry Christmas you two" she said softly as she kissed Sarah's cheek.

Emily walked behind JJ as she poured the coffees out, wrapping her arms around her "I love you baby" Emily whispered as JJ hummed softly.

"Mom can we?"

Emily chuckled "Once you have fed them and we have a coffee inside us" Emily smirked.

"Is she always like this?" Adam said with a slight yawn

"Yes, she is, don't tell me she woke you up at 4am"

Adam nodded. "Yes she did" Emily laughed softly

"And what time did you get these two up?" JJ asked, with a pointed look at Sarah.

Adam blushed as Sarah laughed, "While you two were busy" Emily closed her eyes slightly, as she changed the subject

"Your grandmother is coming in a few hours, so you know the drill"

Sarah chuckled "Yes, opened presents hide the ones she doesn't need to know about"

JJ looked at them both "Do I want to know?"

"You will see" Emily smiled as she took Andrew off Adam "How's my little champ" Emily cooed, as his small finger wrapped around hers.

"He really is a mommy's boy" JJ mused, as Sarah passed Jane to JJ

"And she is a Mamma's girl" JJ nodded

"And you are our special girl" Emily whispered to Sarah, "Right come on before this one starts to pout" Emily said looking at Sarah who was now grinning; they made their way into the sitting room. Adam looked on in amazement as he took in, the amount of presents.

"This is why we got band from this room" Sarah whispered as she took his hand.

"Sarah, take your brother for a second I left something upstairs," Emily said, as she winked at JJ.

"You okay Ma?" Sarah asked as JJ sat down on the couch.

JJ nodded "Just, our first real Christmas" JJ whispered as she looked at her children.

Sarah smiled "Here Ma, this is for you" Sarah smiled, just as Emily came back in.

"Sarah it is beautiful," JJ, said, as she looked at the butterfly.

"Mom said you use to collect them" Sarah said softly.

"I did" JJ whispered as she wrapped her arms around Sarah. "Thank you." Emily sat behind JJ, pulling her close so she could lean against her.

"Sarah, are you going to open yours?" Emily asked softly.

Adam's jaw dropped, as Sarah looked at the black silk lingerie "thanks mom"

Emily smiled "Go put it upstairs out of the way" Emily said, as JJ pinched her.

"You bought your" Adam couldn't get his words out, causing Emily to laugh.

"Nearly every year Adam," Emily passed him over a small box; he cast a sceptical eye over. "Don't worry I only buy Sarah things like that so you're safe," Emily teased.

Adam gasped slightly, as he opened it "No, I can't it's too much" he said softly, looking at Emily

"You young man are our future son-in-law so no it's not" Emily said kindly.

Adam looked back down at the silver watch before looking back at Emily and JJ "Thank you so much"

JJ smiled "You’re welcome"

Sarah finished opening the rest of her presents, which consisted of law and criminology books, a new laptop and some money for some new clothes "Thank you" Sarah beamed at them both.

Sarah passed Emily her present, Emily chuckled at her as she opened it "Thanks sweetheart" Emily said softly, weekend away at a spa for them both

"Figured you could use them and Adam and I will take these two for you"

JJ nodded "thank you"

JJ turned to face Emily handing her three small boxes, "Jen they are beautiful" Emily said softly.

"You want me to put it on for you?" Emily nodded, as JJ placed the necklace around her neck, a new ring that matched her wedding band and watch.

"There beautiful" Emily said softly wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Emily swallowed slightly as she handed JJ an envelope "You...I…Oh my god" JJ said as tears filled her eyes.

"Ma, what is it?" JJ blushed, as she looked into deep chocolate eyes.

"You don't need to know Sarah, unless" Emily looked at JJ who had tears running down her cheeks.

"You said you wanted to wait" JJ said softly.

"I know but I also know how much you want it" Emily had made her an appointment for the fertility client.

"Emily" JJ whispered.

Emily pulled her close "There is more my sweet girl" Emily said softly, as she handed the deeds over for the restaurant and placed a small box in her hand, JJ frowned slightly at the necklace, "It's the twins birthstone" Emily whispered, as she placed it around her neck.

"Mom, I thought?" Sarah asked, as Emily winked at her.

"Jen, there is one more thing" Emily bit her lip slightly, "I have got us a few weeks off over Easter, and well since we didn't have a honeymoon, how do you fancy going to France?" JJ wrapped her arms around Emily, burying her face in the nook of her neck. Emily ran her fingers through her hair "You okay baby?" Emily asked softly.

JJ nodded as tears streamed down her face "You, this is" JJ paused as she tried to express what she was feeling "No one has ever"

Emily nodded "You my darling, will always have and want for nothing" Emily said softly, as she ran her fingers down JJ's cheek.

They had bought the twins some new clothes and small toys, which they would be able to play with, Emily pulled JJ onto her lap holding her close "Is it too much?" Emily asked softly.

"This is the best Christmas ever" JJ whispered, as Emily placed her lips gently on the side of her head.

"I love you Jennifer"

JJ nuzzled in closer to her "I love you so much Em,"

* * *

 

Elizabeth arrived a few hours later, "Sarah," she said softly wrapping her arms around her

"Merry Christmas grandmother" Sarah smiled

"To you as well dear" as she handed her an envelope.

"Wow," Sarah gasped "Really, I, wow" was all Sarah could say.

"Mother please tell me that isn't what I think it is" Emily said looking at her daughter.

"She is 21 now and" Emily sighed.

"Mother, I thought we agreed when she was 25" Emily said shaking her head. Sarah just stood opened jawed looking at it.

JJ walked over to her "What is it Sarah" she said softly pulling her out of the shock slightly

"Trip around Europe" Sarah managed to whisper.

"Do you, not know how to do small things?" JJ asked looking at Emily

"We do yes, but that was meant to be when she had finished University" Emily said as she glared slightly at Elizabeth.

Emily opened the card which she got every year off her mother "Thanks Mother" she said softly as she placed the cheque into her purse, she handed JJ an envelope which was for a trip around a vineyard in France

"Thank you Elizabeth"

The evening was a peaceful one with the family, once everyone had gone home or to bed; Emily lay on the couch with JJ in her arms.

"You had a good day baby?" she asked softly, JJ had been quite most of the day as she turned to look at Emily, with tears in her eyes.

"This has been the best Christmas I have ever had Emily, thank you"


End file.
